The Evil Awaits
by SoRa-cHaN1
Summary: There is a monster *dun dun dun!* and it is eating the people of the Takenouchi Kingdom! This is a TAIORA fic!!! ^_~ Please Read and Review! Flames are welcome! Chapter 6 FINALLY UP!! [i am alive minna-san!] Enjoy!
1. Part 1

The Evil Awaits…

Written by SoRa-cHaN!

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Digimon!!!! Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids Network n other companies! I also DO NOT own "Inscription of Hope" by Z. Randall Stroope! 

**NOTE: I got this story idea from a book I read in Reading class I read called "Beowulf" (no, not da original text, it was a new retold version) and I thought it was really, really kakkoii, so I made up dis wee story! It sucks, but I hope ya like it…it's like a weird cross of like a hero dude saves lady dude-et and a monster action story…it's weird, you'll see what I mean… 

PS: Dis is a TAIORA fic, do not like, do not read!!! Um…uh…in dis story, Matt is sorta…psycho…-_-;;; Please don't take it da wrong way, Yama-fans! Matt is a favorite character of mine, but I'm so sorry Yama-kun. And Sora's father is alive again, okie dokie? ^_~

PPS: Dis story is kinda weird n stuff, and sounds horrible…sorry, but I can't write… 

Oh and if you're in the story, please do not take it the wrong way. It is just a story! ^_^ 

Dedication!!!

Dis story is dedicated to me tomodachis Atsuki-san, Sakura-san, Schuyler (AKA: Sora-kun), Melissa, Derrick, Keisuke-kun, Rinoa-san, Sakura-san (other Sakura not Katie), Ukini-kun, Jusenjo, Jenny Chang, Kinki, Yahiko, Hikaru, Kaoru, All of Keillor's Krew, K-sensei, FunkieChick, n Logan-kun!!! You guys are da greatest tomodachis ever!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

****

*Special Note to Keillor'z Krew (2000-2001): This wuz written for you guyz! I hope you like Teresa's "retold" version, and this is the original one. I hope u guyz like it! You guyz have been the greatest friends anyone can have! ^_~ Consider this my present to you! C'ya all on August 28! (AKA: First Day o School) I luv ya all! Have a kakkoii summer, minna-san!

~Sora-chan

PS: Happy Belated Birthday, Erin! And many more to come!!! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Erin! Happy birthday to you! 

Now to da story:

__

Its malodorous breath hung darkly in the air… Slimy flesh drips of slime. Grunts and moans are heard through the dark forest. All fear it… But what does it fear? 

A hero lives in the sun's holy light. He looks to see out into the evil-pure forest… His courage fills his heart…and so does love…

***************************************************************************

A strong, great king lived with his queen out in a forest once so dark that only evil could even think there. But this forest was now so bright and full of love, it seemed as if it was like this since forever, but it wasn't. 

What or who ever was there was truly so evil and mean…and this was a time of fear.

Before, life never blossomed in this forest, except for the trees' spider web branches. Stories had it as travelers walked through the deep forest; something ate them…and never seen again…

But how could a kingdom flourish in a place so dark? Now it was no longer a place of fear, but a time of happiness and harmony. 

What had changed the dark to light… Well…you'll see…

*******************************************************************************

A noble king once lived. His name was Keisuke. He was strong and ruled all Vile Island. His wife, Atsuki, bore a child. Their daughter's hair as beautiful, red (A/N: or reddish), and sweet as a sun ripped strawberry, her cheeks as light as a cherry blossom, and eyes as crimson as rubies. For a few years she grew up without a name. But as soon as she turned 5 years old, they soon knew her name………Sora. 

The new parents were over joyed. They had a second daughter 4 years after Sora was born. Her name didn't really have a meaning, but her name was Sensuta.

Sora meant "sky", and to her parents it was a perfect name for her. As she watched a cat catch a small bird, Sora immediately hushed the cat and let the bird go. From then on, others saw that this girl had a big heart, just as huge as the sky. And eleven years later, her heart is still so pure and wide.

As soon as her father and figured out her name, he built a large hall in honor of her. Thousands of workers built the magnificent building. 

It had taken 11 years for the construction to be finished…Princess Sora was now 16 years old.

Once the construction was over, King Keisuke beamed with pride. Its ivory walls gleamed in the sun and the sun's rays caught through the ceiling's windows. It seemed to stand as high as the great Infinity Mountain, which loomed over the great hall. The pillars were pure gold and the windows were incrusted with silver and jewels of all sorts.

"It's beautiful," Queen Atsuki awed as her golden hair blew about in the wind.

"Yes…just as you…" King Keisuke replied.

Life was happy for the royals, town's people, even the serfs that worked for their lords in their manors. It was a time of peace…for now that is…

*************************************************************************************

It silently walked as bats flew through the whipping cold air. It was day in the forest, but as dark as night. All that anything could see were eyes watching everything. Some were red, others green, others color invisible to creatures of the sun.

It walked with a thin stream of blood running from its lips. It was hungry…for blood. Vampires smiled as they watched their fear walk past them. Evil thrived on fear, and even their own fear made them "happy."

It's large muscular feet walked on the hard soil beneath it. There was a _thud…thud_ as it walked. 

"Blood…" it murmured, "Thrivers of light…I shall destroy…"

It walked on through the forest. As a thin line of sunlight pierced through a dead leaf, he sneered. It hated sunlight…

People of the sun chased him off to this dark forest. It was so pure of evil; it was so close to the dead. And it enjoyed it. Its joy was quite strange. Who could love something so evil…it could. And it was going to keep on.

"Light shall pay…I will destroy them…"

It laughed liked a maniac…death was in the air. It must feed…it must win the land of the sun…

***********************************************************************************

"A feast must be held in honor of the great hall!" Keisuke cried out.

"Yes," Atsuki said smiling to her husband, "In honor of our daughter, we shall give her the right to choose the name for out magnificent hall!"

A loud chorus of cheers rang out through the countryside. Keisuke and Atsuki beamed with pride. Hoots and hollers cried out from every aspect of the kingdom…that is except the forest.

As Atsuki looked around, she noticed her daughter wasn't there. A puzzled looked was etched into her face.

"Sora!?" she called out.

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~

The young princess walked on, away from the construction site. Her white gown went down to her knees (Which was quite odd to be short in Medieval times). Her red-auburn hair matched her crimson eyes. Her fair skin shown in the sun's light.

Princess Sora was different from the other noblewomen of the kingdom…that is except for her sister. The two were very much alike. Neither of them enjoyed the life of a princess, but liked the life of a boy much more. Since they did, they started on their way to knighthood-or should I say dame hood. Sora was now a squire who was partners with another squire the same age named Schuyler. (A/N: Me use my tomodachi's names through out da whole story ^_^.) They both served a knight named Sir Keillor. And her sister, Sensuta, served Sora. 

Sora walked to the river's edge where Schuyler and Sensuta fenced. They grinned, as one was trying to advance on the other. Their faces glistened in the sun as perspiration rolled down their cheeks. Schuyler grinned as his sword flashed through the air cut through Sensuta's skin lightly. A thin flow of blood ran along her arm as she picked up her sword and continued to fight again.

Sensuta was a brave girl, yet sweet and gentle at the same time. She loved adventure and was always thirsty for danger. Sensuta reminded Sora of her best friend who lied across the wide ocean, Prince Taichi of Kamiya. Sensuta had more of a "boy-sense" than Sora. 

She wore a short gown similar sister's. Though she looked like a 'proper' girl, her attitude and reflection on things were from a totally different perspective. Sensuta could at times be a deep, wise, gentle, and sweet person. Other times, an adventure loving, sword-fighting, danger-risking warrior.

Schuyler was more…in a crazier mood than Sora n Sensuta. He joked around the castle, and bugged the heck from his teacher, Sir Keillor. He had discovered that even wool dyes could change his hair color… 

Sora was always mystified in Schuyler's weird actions. Schuyler seemed a thousand miles away from where Sora stood. Sora was a smart, sweet, and fun-loving princess. She didn't like a lady's life so she started on her way to become a knight. Though she was 'different' she didn't have the guts to dye her hair orangish-yellow as her partner did.

The three got along very well, and were all pupils of a noble knight named Sir Matthew Keillor. 

As so soon as Sora had reached the river's edge to greet her friends, Matt, another squire from the castle, met them at the riverbank. His blue eyes looked angrily at Schuyler then to Sensuta.

He stomped up to them and grabbed Sensuta's arm, and her sword out of her grasp.

"What have you all been doing!? This is no toy, Sensuta! And it is definitely no way for a young lady to act!" he scolded.

Sensuta looked crossly at Matt. Actually, all three friends looked at him angrily. Schuyler even had his hand on the hilt of his sword, with a wanting in his veins to chop Sir Matt's head off.

Sir Yamato "Matt" Ishida was the son of a nobleman and was training to be a knight as well. He was a squire the same age as Sora and Schuyler. He was a man who wanted power and to gain rule of something. Matt at times could be nice, but mostly a serious and mean boy who wanted everything his way. Matt hated Sensuta especially because he had to watch over her as a guardian. Though he was, he never did look after her. 

Schuyler looked at Matt and grabbed Sensuta from him. Schuyler has always been a brother-figure to Sensuta. He watched over her, as it was when Taichi watched over Sora.

Sora smiled…then frowned… Schuyler had seemed like he was replacing Taichi. It made Sora sad. Taichi used to live on Vile Island, and then his parents (who were noble people) started their own kingdom across the ocean on the continent of Server. 

"Watch your mouth," Schuyler snarled, "She's a page, and she has a right to sword fight."

"Yeah!?" Matt challenged.

"Yeah! And I wouldn't mess with the dude who happens to have a sword!" yelled Schuyler.

It had always been and endless waltz of fighting between them. They glared at each other. They two never got along very well. It began to go quiet…silent… The sound of the light grass swaying rung in the air as a bird chirped softly… The silence was deafening… 

Matt was the first to break the silence. He shot his fist straight into Schuyler's jaw. Dizzy and stunned, he fell to the floor. He looked up to the young blond known as Matt. His ice-cold blue eyes looked onto Schuyler with anger. 

"Hey! Pick on some dude, or dudette, half your size!" Sensuta yelled as she shot a stone at Matt. 

She picked up her sword from the ground and pointed it straight at him. Matt smiled an evil smile. As his pearly whites glew, then frowned with anger at Sensuta. He drew his own sword from its case. 

"Give it up!" Sora replied to all the fighting, "You're going to fight the person you're supposed to watch over!? Good going, great way to die, Yama-baka."

Sensuta snickered lightly at Sora's comment. Matt grumbled in response. He put his sword back into the case. He walked away from the three. The last thing he said was:

"Get back to the hall…unless you want to be totally humiliated in front of the whole kingdom."

Matt walked on, further and further away.

******************************************************************

Matt growled at the smiling flowers blooming about the river's edge. Why did everything have to go the wrong way…just not fair. 

He walked on and on and reached the magnificent hall. Smiling brightly, Queen Atsuki walked up to him. 

"So, where are they?" she asked.

"On their way…" Matt replied, and walked on.

"What's up!?" Derrick, a 'friend' of Matt's greeted.

Derrick smiled and met up with Matt. The two were buds and were somewhat friends. Derrick was the same age as Matt, and was also a squire. Though he was powerful, he was also quite small for his age, giving him an advantage of quickness.

Soon, as Matt predicted, the "trio" walked up to the hall, which loomed high above them. Schuyler growled as he saw Matt smiling as if nothing had happened and rubbed his aching jaw.

"Sora!" Atsuki called out, "Where have you been!?"

"Oh…uh…out by the river, sword fighting," answered Sora.

Atsuki shook her head and tended to Sensuta's wound. Atsuki mumbled things about being careful, and more ladylike…Sensuta merely rolled her eyes in response…

"Mom…" she groaned as all kids did when their mother's licked handkerchiefs and cleaned them.

"And so it's settled!" Keisuke smiled handsomely and put his arm around Sora, "My fair daughter! What should our magnificent structure be called!?"

Everyone hushed himself or herself to hear what the princess would say. A few women mumbled between themselves…then she opened her mouth (to speak of course):

"I would like to dedicate this hall to an old friend and I…therefore, I name this hall Taiora."

The crowds went wild! People cheered, hooted, screamed! Even a few tears flowed down some people's eyes. It was a time of joy for all! And they hoped it would always be like this.

"And we shall feast! In the honor of Hall Taiora!" Keisuke called out to all the people of the kingdom.

******************************************************************************

That night was a feast fit for not only a king, but a million kingdoms! The finest bread, chicken, soups, and wines were shipped from all over the world! 

That night the kingdom had merrily drank their fill - except the children - and went to bed happily. 

Everything was all-good. But to make sure, King Keisuke kept ten guards in the vast hall.

Darkness crept into the building. Silence…the guards who were supposed to be "guarding" had fallen asleep. All had seemed peaceful…

And as I said…only it had _seemed…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It walked slowly and led a trail of slime to the hall's door. It smiled and blew the door down with its mighty breath.

The "thud!" awoke Matt and Derrick who had kept guard. They saw it! It was huge and its smell reeked. 

"O-o-o-o-o-oh…my…goshness…" Derrick quivered in fear.

"Well…duh…" Matt uttered.

The thing loomed over them, and one by one, they watched it eat the other guards. _Crunch…crack! GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_ Screams barely escaped the mouths of its victims. 

It soon hunched over Derrick and Matt. Little Derrick hid behind Matt. The shook and stammered as they talked… they were so scared, they even made a deal with it…

"Please…" Matt said, almost in a whisper, "If you let us go, we'll work for you…"

"What!?" Derrick shrieked, "We're gonna work for THAT!?!?!?"

"Be quiet!" Matt hushed, "So is it a deal?"

Its red eyes, with green pupils looked side-to-side. It found another sleeping guard. As it thought, It picked up the man and swallowed it. It smiled an evil smiled and licked it blood-soaked lips. Its saliva fell to the ground and so did drop lets of blood.

"Yes…" It grunted in a deep tone that boomed in the hall, "You can work for me."

With that said, a darkness crept behind the two boys. The shivered as the felt the cold slide around them. The Derrick began to laugh; an evil, crazy laugh that you can barely distinguish it was his voice. Matt looked at him in fear.

"BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Derrick cried in the sheer darkness of the night, "AS YOU WISH MY MASTER!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!"

"Good…" It muttered, "Go…slay your partner and prove to me you are strong!"

"Yes, my…MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!" Derrick yelled.

Derrick drew his sword ready to thrust it into Matt's still beating heart. Derrick's face began to change…not in features…but…into wildness. His bright eyes turned dark, he was now a bloodthirsty killer…

Matt's eyes grew wide and ducked the attack. Derrick called out a battle cry and run forward aiming at Matt's heart! Matt tried to run, but all his stiff legs could do was a slow dash. 

Quickly and swiftly, Derrick's sword pierced through Matt's arm. The bright blade's point went straight through his arm. Pools of blood fell to the floor and down the sword and onto Derrick's hand.

Derrick snarled and pulled the sword out of Matt's arm. Matt clutched his freely bleeding arm. Matt was even on the verge of tears…

"That's enough!" It called out, "You have proved yourself useful…and so has your friend…come now…join me in the darkness of the night…"

The two boys followed it out of the hall and into the night…the sun was rising…it was almost dawn…

**********************************************************

As King Keisuke awoke, he went down to the hall. When he got there he yelled in terror! The hall was full of thick, drying blood… There were scattered bones about the floor… The stench of death was in the air…

Spectators from all around the kingdom gasped and looked at the horrific sight. All the guards had been eaten, and all that was left were mere bones and tattered remains of clothes. 

The people quivered in fear…all scared of their becoming. What had happened? What has made the bright happy joyous building turn dark and sad?

A wise woman named Michelle Mendoza emerged from the crowd to face King Keisuke. Her eyes glistened with fear, and her breaths escaped shallow.

"I know who did it…" she spoke.

"Who then?" Keisuke asked.

"It was the monster that lurks the deep forest beyond," Michelle replied. 

"Nonsense…all of those stories are mere fairy tales to scare wee children!" a baker from the guild cried out.

"Yeah! Yeah!" chorused the townspeople. 

"Silence!" Queen Atsuki called out, "I have heard of these stories of when I was a young girl…and if the stories is true…it must be stopped."

The people murmured amongst themselves. All of them afraid and scared of the outcome is the monster was not killed. Mothers hushed their children back inside.

"Hush, my people!" Keisuke called out, "Listen to me! I shall send my finest warriors to fight the monster tonight!" 

The Miller looked to the Baker then to the Nun then to the others. They breathed uneasily. They were still afraid and not satisfied. 

"Who will fight?" they asked.

"Listen to me," continued Keisuke, "I know that not all warriors are willing to fight, so only those who volunteer to shall."

Wives looked to their husbands. They parted sadly promising to see each other once again.

"Good-bye…" Thymai, a local noblewoman, whispered softly as tears streaked her face.

"Bye…" Ryan lightly kissed her cheek and parted with her.

Sora, Sensuta, and Schuyler (A/N: Wow…3 s's -_-;) looked at each other. All of them had the same thing in mind. Were they going to sign up to fight the creature?

"You think-" Sensuta started as her mother cut her off.

"Absolutely not!" Atsuki cried, "My daughters aren't going to fight a monster so evil."

Sensuta sighed as she cast her eyes downwards. _Why am I treated like a little kid all the time? _She thought to her self. As she looked up, Sensuta noticed that Schuyler wasn't there anymore.

"What…?" she whispered as she looked around for her friend. 

As she saw a group of men and knights approach her father, the King, she spotted Schuyler amongst the crowd. She dashed over to him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm gonna fight of course. I don't want anyone else hurt, especially the royal family," he answered and petted Sensuta on the head.

"But…what if you get hurt?" Sensuta wondered.

"Don't worry. This battle is gonna be sausy!" 

Schuyler smiled wide as he spoke to King Keisuke. The chatted and if he was willing to fight, and he nodded a yes. 

Little tears filled Sensuta's eyes. How could her father do that??? He said knights, not squires. But that made no difference now. Her heart pounded in fear for her friend. She ran off. Sensuta wanted to be alone…

***********************************************************************

Sensuta hid behind bushes and trees near the river. She breathed deeply, feeling the wind sting her tears, which fell upon her cheeks. She cuddled herself into a ball. 

She felt sad. Sensuta grew scared that the monster might eat Schuyler. She too remembered the stories her mother had told her. 

This monster had no name. It ate everything in its path. It thrived on the dead. It loved evil. It's huge ugly form reeks from the stench of blood. It had been said that this creature was the child of the Devil it self… therefore making it pure evil.

What made things worse was that there was a threat from another kingdom across the sea, known as the Kamiya. They had been once part of the Takenouchi, but a noble family decided to start fresh in their own kingdom. And now the Kamiya and Takenouchi fought over pieces of land, creating war…

_Crick…crack…_ Sensuta's ears picked up the sound of footsteps grow near. She turned around to find Schuyler behind her. He smiled warmly and sat down next to her.

Schuyler was an odd character. Though he had an apologetic smile, he didn't say sorry or not to cry. Instead he said:

"Shut your mouth."

It was a tone that most people would say that he was being a jerk, but Sensuta knew that was as close as he got to saying sorry. She looked away.

"What if you…die?" she muttered softly, "There's a war, now a monster…I know we shouldn't be scared since there are Digimon…but this is a bad monster…"

"Just have hope that everything will be okay. And that's probably something we could all do," Schuyler replied as he put him hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"But how?" 

"Do you want to hear a song I learned a while ago when I first heard of the new kingdom?" he asked.

Sensuta looked up at him puzzled. One thing she knew was that Schuyler was a great musician…but he never played or sang for anyone. 

"Well?" he asked again.

"Uh…okay…" Sensuta answered, wondering if it was okay to hear him.

"This is a song my mother used to sing to me when before I'd sleep…like a lullaby."

As he opened his mouth to take a breath…the breeze changed direction, birds started to sing, the grass and leaves hummed, as if it was an accompaniment…

_"Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…_

_I believe in the sun, even when it is not shining._

_And I believe in love, even when there is no one there…"_

The sound of his voice seemed to hang in the air and fly to the heavens above. The Sun shined brighter and the birds sang happier.

"_And I believe in God, even when he is silent._

I believe through any trial, there is always a way.

But sometimes in this suffering, and hopeless despair.

My heart for shelter to know someone's there.

But a voice rises within me, saying hold on my child.

I'll give you strength, I'll give you hope, just stay a little while…"

The voice's richness flowed gently around them, making the trees dance and the grass sing along.

_"Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…_

And I believe in the God, even when he is silent.

I believe through any trial, there is always a way.

I hope for the sunshine…

I hope for happiness…

I hope for love…

I hope…for…peace…" 

Sensuta blinked a few tears away. She didn't know that he was capable to sing with such wise words and emotion. The song seemed to talk to her…as if giving her hope, and making her believe…

Schuyler looked back at her with tear soaked eyes. He smiled and watched the horizon. The sun was going down…he knew that the time for the battle was nearing…

****

TBC…To Be Continued…

************************************************

Sora-chan: Okay, so dat was Part 1 of da sucky story! ^__^ Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review if you want the second part. If not, then will be my first and last posted fic! ^__^;;; 

Tai: I dunno about you but…I WAS BARELY IN IT!!!!

Sora: Geez…chill out…

Sora-chan: You'll be in it soon! Dun worry! ^__~

V-mon: Tee hee! Me wanna make Sora-kun sing da I Wuv You song in da next part!

Sora-kun: Grrr!!! It was dumb enough for me to sing dat song…now the Barney song!? I am sorry…find another performing artist… By the way… SAUSY! SAUSY! SAUSY! SAUSY! SAUSAGES!!!

:::V-mon n Sora-chan sweat drop:::

Yama-kun: Hey! I'll sing!

Sora: You're a bad guy remember???

Sora-kun: Lets put Spiderman in da next one! ^__^ 

Sora-chan: Ohhhhh…kay…

You can email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]TAiOrAAuThOr@cs.com

Bye-a-bye!!!

~Sora-chan

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:TAiOrAAuThOr@cs.com



	2. Part 2

*DISCLAIMER: *sigh* It's one o those thingies again! I DO NOT own Digimon!!! If I did I'd have a lot of money and live in Japan, and my life would be totally different, and I would not be writing dis!!! ^_^;;; Sorriez…

**NOTE: Okay, so if this is posted, dat means I got a review! ^_^ Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! =) 2 thumbs up for if ya flamed!!! ^_~ Tee hee! I deserve more o those! If ya did not flame me… "Shame, shame, shame…" Tisk tisk!

***WARNING: more gruesome scenes than last chapter…so be cautious. 

PS: YAY!!! Hey, DigiDestined of Courage! Tai has dialogue! Yay!!! Lolz!

The Evil Awaits…Part 2

Written by SoRa-cHaN!

Sensuta looked out from her bedroom window. She loved the castle view from the high mountaintop. She'd look out into the ocean or to the snowy caverns…but not tonight. Sensuta silently watched Hall Taiora. There, 30 men we risking their lives to fight It. She was scared for all of them…especially Schuyler…

"Still looking outside? It looks the same from 5 minutes ago," Sora teased as she walked into their room.

Sensuta and Sora shared a room. It was small and cozy, giving a warm feeling. There was a mothball-ish smell that lurked in the stone room. On the right side was Sora's bed, and on the left was Sensuta's. And in the middle was their window. A mirror hung next to the closet and a tapestry that Sora made when she was younger hung on the wall. Sensuta smiled lightly as the thread unicorn.

The sky shined brightly tonight. A crescent moon hung above them and stars twinkled from all directions. They all smiled to Sensuta as she frowned.

"Sora?" Sensuta asked.

"Hum?" Sora stood next to Sensuta who stood next to the window. 

"You think they're gonna be okay?" Sensuta looked at her sister for an answer.

"Yes, they'll be okay," Sora replied smiling to Sensuta.

"You sure?"

"Of course…maybe it was just a jinx last night, don't let stories go to your head," Sora faked a smile now.

She wasn't sure if they were all really safe. She knew the monster was real…Sora could feel it in her bones. But she too hoped they would be safe and sound. 

A gentle wind blew in the room, and the candle began to flicker. Leaves blew about in the breeze, and the larks grew quiet. The last bit of the sun's rays fell behind the hills. Night had come.

The two sisters knelt next to the small window opening to say their prayers. They closed their eyes and spoke to God.

_"Please, watch over them all…help them destroy the monster…they are all brave and don't deserve to die. Amen…" _Sensuta prayed silently.

Sora blew out the candle and they crawled into their cozy beds. Sensuta flipped the covers over her head in fear. Her breath quivered but she must not lose hope.

*****************************************************************

The men stood guard around the titanic hall. Inside, Schuyler stood watch. He and a boy named Gary (Jin) were the only squires and the youngest protecting the hall.

"Are you scared?" Gary asked.

"I fear nothing…yet I also fear everything," Schuyler replied. 

The two stood next to Sir Keillor who was guarding the door. The tall man looked like he was falling asleep. Every now and then they jabbed him with their elbows. 

"Today's the day…" Sir Keillor whispered, "It's when our lives will be hung in the balance. We cannot fear today…we need to use our fear as strength, even as hope."

Schuyler and Gary looked up to him. Sir Keillor was a tall, wise man and very intelligent. Sir Keillor was a lord of a nearby fief. He had a family, though most if it fell apart. His wife had died a few years before and his son was taken away from him. His brother was King Yoru, king of Kamiya.

The ground shook…a smell swarm around their noses. A low biting voice grumbled. A small chuckle laughed in the cold night air. 

Schuyler slowly turn his head to look at the door, he heard people. He heard men scream and cry out. He held his breath. Fear quivered within his veins. _Lub lub! Lub lub!_ Schuyler could hear his heart beat.

"BANG!!!!!!!"

The door fell inwards! Sir Keillor, Schuyler, and Gary jumped back in surprisement. They could see a dark shadow and darkness surround them. The first thing that got to them was the malodorous smell.

Gary stiffly opened his eyes, knowing the monster was big and wanted to eat them. He knew it was evil, and going to kill him. Gary knew it would want to slice his head off.

But as he looked, a boy half his eyes stood in front of him. His features wild, but still recognizable. Pitch black, beady eyes looked at the three. A pool of blood surrounded his feet and a stream had made its way into the door. Tattered cloths, once clothes hung from him, giving a barbarian look…

"…Derrick…?" Sir Keillor asked as he recognized one of his pupils. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Derrick cackled into the sky of the night, "Alive you are now, my teacher…NOW YOU SHALL DIE!!!" 

Derrick charged sword first ready to hack Sir Keillor's head off. Sir Keillor intercepted the attack with his own sword. The moon's light fell upon the warriors' blades. They released each other's swords and continued their fight. 

Droplets of blood fell onto Sir Keillor's sword. The battle went on through the night…

*************************************************************

"GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screams bellowed through the kingdom.

Sora's eyes flashed open. Sweat dripped from her cheeks. She sat up and looked to her sister's bed. Not a body lay in the covers… A panic crossed Sora. She got up and ran down the hall. Sora saw a suit of armor as decoration, and stole its sword. 

"Sensuta…" Sora murmured to herself in fear, "Why did you run off now???"

Sora pressed her lips together and created a whistle to call Biyomon. Her pink companion flew through a window to Sora's side. The pink bird yawned, obvious it had been awoken.

"What's the matter?" Biyo asked as she saw Sora's worried look.

"Hurry and digivolve! There isn't time! Sensuta went down to the hall below the mountain!" Sora yelled.

"Right! BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…BIRDRAMON!" 

Sora quickly mounted the large firebird's feet. They broke through the wall as rocks and stones fell to the earth below. Down the mountain they went. Danger was approaching.

*********************************************************************

Sensuta gasped for air as she ran down the rocky mountain. The tattered ends of her nightgown were soaked in blood from the cuts all over her legs. She didn't care. 

"Hum hum hum…" 

Sensuta stopped short.

Evil chuckles rung from all around her…the cold wind blew harshly. She drew her sword from its scabbard. The metal rung as it touched the chilly surrounding.

2 pairs of blood red eyes watched her. Dead ahead she saw them. She held the sword in front of her as she did so many times before. Why did it feel different now? 

The sword felt heavier, colder, and even more deadly than it had seemed before. 

She held onto the leather handle tightly. She raised her head high. Sensuta wasn't scared…she wanted to fight whatever that was there. It was strange how she didn't feel scared, just a wanting to kill 'them'. 

"Well…" one spoke, "What do we have here?"

"A human girl…" sneered the other, "A delightful treat."

"What do you want?" Sensuta asked bitterly, "What is going on down there???"

"We want to kill you, then the others from wherever you're from, and what's going on down there? Ha…the king's so-called guards are mere play toys for our master. They will all…die…" said the first one.

The two stepped out of the darkness' shadow and into the moon's light. The normal glow seemed ghastly and spooky this night. The larger of the two had giant bat wings, and horns from its head. Three leather belts bounded its waist, and monstrous hands with giant claws snapped at Sensuta, as if wanting to catch her. Muscles filled its arms and legs. Veins pumped with a dark blood through out visible veins…

"Heh…my name is Devimon," it spoke as a thin smile lined his lips.

The second stood next to Devimon. Fangs that dripped of blood appeared from its red lips and grinned at her. A large cape spread from its back and blew about in the biting wind. Yellow hair spiked its head, and a skull and cross bones marked it's shoes. Blue pantaloons ran down its legs and a mask was worn on its face. Its tongue licked his bloody fangs.

"Yummy…I heard young children taste better than adults…I am Myotismon…" the vampire replied.

The two cackled and howled in the night. A chorus of evil sounds was heard, escaping the two.

"Now, we shall…kill you!!!" Devimon raised his hideous hands and dove for Sensuta, ready to plunge his claws into her.

Sensuta was a quick person, and even with injured legs, she jumped and landed on his hands. Devimon bit his lip as her weight pushed down on him. He flicked her off as she flipped back and was set onto the ground again. 

"That's all you've got?" Sensuta challenged.

"Heh…pathetic human!" Myotismon growled and charged for her, "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!"

Sensuta ducked the red electric attack and charged back at him and swiped her sword. Devimon's hands swooped for her once again. Sensuta's sword flashed through the air causing the loud sound of a claw and blade intercepting. Devimon smiled at his worthy opponent as he heard the mountain ring with the sound of hate. His claws lashed out at her again… Sensuta grabbed her sword and yelled out a battle cry. Her sword plunged into Devimon's skin then through his sinewy flesh. Black blood flowed down her sword. As Sensuta yanked out her sword, a finger fell to the ground.

"You're not as easy as you seem…" Devimon uttered.

Sensuta smiled mischievously and dashed for him again. Devimon flew above her, his legs like springs. Sensuta quickly turned around and Myotismon appeared. Once again, the red firey light glew from Myotismon's hands. This time it had caught Sensuta's arm. She yelped in pain. Sensuta held her breath, not wanting to smell her sizzling flesh. She lashed out her sword, breaking the chain of firey electricity. 

Once again Sensuta held her sword with both hands. Blood pulsed down her arm where the attack had stung her. Her opponents grinned and laughed at her.

"You fool…you'll never win…" Myotismon growled.

"Yeah!? Well take this!!!" Sensuta dropped her sword and dashed for a tree.

Devimon and Myotismon stood in confusion. Sensuta grabbed a large, sharp branch with both hands. She gathered her strength and yanked it off. She looked to Myotismon in a look of hatred. Sensuta began to run…faster, faster, and faster! She clutched the giant piece of wood and drove it into his heart. Dark blood spurred out all over Sensuta soaking her from head to toe. Her chestnut hair stuck to her face. She looked disgusted as she wiped the blood from her eyes. Myotismon clutched his chest before falling dead cold onto the floor. 

"Nothing like the old fashioned way…" Sensuta murmured then looked to Devimon, "Wanna try your luck?" 

Devimon snorted, "Heh…never mind you human. Go down to the hall where your friends lie…you can try to save them, but I doubt you will…" 

His large wing gripped the air, and he flew back into the dark forest.

Sensuta breathed in short gasps before running the rest of the way down to Hall Taiora.

*****************************************************************

Sir Keillor tightened his grip around his sword. It was a challenge to fight his own student. Sir Keillor was kind, and he had no intention of ever fighting his pupils for his life. 

"Die!!!" Derrick cried.

His sword swiped his neck where the chain mail (A/N: Is dat how ya spell it?) broke leaving a cut behind. 

Schuyler was enraged and attacked Derrick from behind. His sword pierced Derrick's arm, and he bellowed in pain. Blood pooled to the floor. Derrick looked at Schuyler with fierce anger and charged at him.

"METEOR WING!!!" 

The massive fireballs fell around Derrick. As soon as he looked up, a boot kicked his face. Sora jumped off the giant bird and onto the floor, smirking at her attack.

Everyone looked at Derrick in horror as a dark power surrounded him and his cut begun to heal. They soon realized it was going to be very difficult to defeat him. 

Knights rushed in the hall and began to attack the young boy. Sora and Schuyler dashed out of the crowd, and hid behind a corner. 

"Have you seen Sensuta!?" Sora asked.

"Why would she be here???" Schuyler replied.

"When I woke up, she wasn't in bed anymore, where else would she go!?"

As Sora finished her sentence a bakemon attacked from behind. She lashed out her sword and slashed it into the ghost. It deleted and more of its kind approached and attacked them. 

The two began to slay the evil creatures. Their hearts beat in fear, neither of them had ever been a battle of massacre. Soon only one was left.

It stood high above them, sneering and laughing. It didn't look like the others they fought. Its scythe was in its grasp and eyes glowed from the hooded head. 

"You are pretty good…" it said, "I am Phantomon, the leader of the bakemon. You have slain them, and you shall pay…"

It dove at the two, and they ducked. His scythe went for Sora's head but was intercepted by a sword. She looked to her side where Schuyler stood and pushed the evil monster away. A duel between the three began. 

Clangs and jangles were heard as swords and scythes hit each other. The melody of war raged on. Sweat dripped down Sora's forehead as she slashed the phantom with her sword. A red liquid ran down Phantomon's body. 

Phantomon growled in response and shot at her with his scythe once again. As he had them cornered, he raised his weapon. It gleamed in the moon's light… The scythe seemed to slowly go down and get them…to kill them, to hear their screams wake the dead… Sora shut her eyes in fear.

_SHING!_ Sora opened her eyes. She was alive. Phantomon fell to her feet with a 'thud'. Behind the dead Digimon stood a bloody figure carrying a sword. Schuyler and Sora stood in horror, scared of what it was.

"Hey!" she said as she stepped into the moonlight, "I've been looking for you guys!"

"Sensuta!" Sora cried out and hugged her sister.

"No time for touching moments, we gotta get outta here!" Schuyler said. 

They ran down the vast corridor. They looked around and saw bloody bodies that lay on the cold marble floor. Schuyler looked and saw Sir Keillor being helped up by another knight named Logan. (A/n: Tee hee hee! Tribute to me favorite Taiora author!)

"What happened?" Schuyler asked.

"The monster has gone along with his two disciples," Logan replied as he looked sadly to the dead warriors.

"What disciples?" Sora asked.

"Derrick and Matt…" Sir Keillor answered, "They were taken over by the powers of evil…"

They all looked at each other in fear…

"We're going to need help…" Sensuta said looked at her older sister.

"And I just know where we can get it," Sora murmured.

********************************************************************

Once again the sun rose in dread in the Takenouchi Kingdom. King Keisuke looked at the hall with dismay. He shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" Queen Atsuki asked. 

"Go for help," Sora replied.

Queen Atsuki looked to her daughter, trying to smile.

"And were do you suppose we get that?" she asked.

"Across the sea…as soon the monster kills us all…it'll go for the Kamiya Kingdom…" Sora answered.

Queen Atsuki and King Keisuke looked at each other. Did they trust the Kamiyas? 

King Keisuke sighed, figuring there was no other option. 

"Messenger Teresa!" he called out, "Send a message to King Yoru of Kamiya to send his most magnificent warrior to help us defeat this creature!"

The townspeople gasped in shock, that this was so horrible that they had to have help from the 'enemy'.

********************************************************

Teresa walked through the Kamiya Castle's main room. At the head of the room sat King Yoru and Queen Yoake. She got stares from the people of Kamiya. They knew he was from Takenouchi.

She soon reached the throne and bowed deeply to the floor. Her dark hair fell back as she stood upright. 

"What do you want?" King Yoru asked.

"Your highness, I have a message from King Keisuke of Takenouchi," Teresa replied.

"What now!? More land threats!?" A man yelled from the crowd.

"Hush…" Queen Yoake said, "What is it, young lady?"

"Please, Ma'am…Takenouchi is being attacked by an unknown monster. Many warriors have died in battle, and we need your strongest warrior to help us," she answered.

"Why should we send are strongest fighter to your kingdom? What if this was just a joke?" King Yoru questioned.

"This is no joke…please. This plea has been made from Princess Sora. She has nothing to do with the war. Can you at least listen to a girl of harmony?" Teresa implored.

King Yoru nodded. He knew the princess very well, and was very fond of her. 

"As you wish," King Yoru replied, "Only if thou warrior decides to volunteer."

Prince Taichi looked at the other knights around him. He looked to Sir Fujiyama, his teacher. He bit his lip, whether or not he should volunteer. He cared for Sora, and he wanted to help. Taichi took a deep breath and walked to his father.

"Father…I shall go. Take me and a few other knights. We shall go fight." Taichi said to his father.

King Yoru looked to his son's chestnut eyes and nodded. He trusted his son to make the right decisions. Takenouchi would never be an enemy to King Yoru. His younger brother lived there, so it would always be a part of him.

"Taichi, take Sir Daisuke, Sir Takeru, Sir Koushiro, and Lady Hikari your sister. Take care, and be safe. Take the ship in the port. Fill it with provisions for your trip." King Yoru replied.

"Yes, father," Prince Taichi bowed and followed Messenger Teresa.

The other pages and squires followed behind him to the ship. Takeru smiled. He would be with his brother again. Long ago, his mother took him to Kamiya while his father and Matt stayed behind. Takeru hasn't seen either since.

They boarded the ship, and they were on their way. Taichi polished his sword and sharpened it. Adventure of a lifetime…and love of eternity…

**__**

TBC…To Be Continued

************************************************************

Sora-chan: Ta da! That is chap. 2! 

Tai: YAY!!! I'm in da story!!! *sniff* I am soooooo happy!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: I'm so proud! 

Matt: *grumble* great…another stupid hero…

:::Tai whacks Matt on the head with a mallet:::

Matt: T_T

Sora-chan: Welp, hope you enjoyed that! Please review if you want chap. 3! ^_~ Bye-a-bye! TTFN! Ta ta for now! Ja ne, pplz!

~Sora-chan 


	3. Part 3

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Digimon!!! Pweeze do not sue wee ol' me! ^_~

**NOTE: Domo Arigato Gozaimasu to DigiDestined of Courage-DC for the nice comments! Thank you! And thankz to all the nice reviews though I don't deserve it… Therefore, this is dedicated to you! ^_^

***PS: A wee bit o Daikari in this!!! ^_~ Especially for Atsuki-chan!!! =P And finally, some Taiora!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ TAIORA 4 EVER!!!!! ^_~

****PPS: Sorry It took so long for this part. I was a wee busy. Sorry, pplz, but I'm back into writing and I hope ya guys like it! ^_^

The Evil Awaits…Part 3

Written by SoRa-cHaN!

It was now night…the moon lit the dark waters beneath the sailing ship. Taichi looked out to the starry sky. The diamonds shown brightly against the soft velvet sky. 

The sky's dark mantle hung in the cold air. Taichi could see his smoky breath as he breathed. He turned to see a little house on the ship… He knew an important person had to be in there if they had their own little personal house.

Taichi could smell the warm smoke as it escaped its chimney. A fire light shown from the small glass window. 

He decided to get up and see who was in there. Quietly, he tiptoed his way to the door. He gentle placed his ear against the wooden door. All he could hear were gentle creeks of a rocking chair.

"Come in," a voice called from inside.

The voice was warm and inviting. Tai stood there puzzled…did the person mean him to come in?

"Yes you, come in," The voice said again.

Taichi decided to take a risk. He gently pushed the door as it made a soft creaking sound. The room was warm from the fire and melted Taichi's tense heart. His chocolate eyes wandered around the room. There was an old stove and a lady sat on a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

"Hello, please come inside. It's very cold…" she said.

Her blue eyes twinkled in the fire's light. Long, golden hair was set in a neat bun on her head. She wore a simple, but beautiful white gown. She wasn't old, but seemed to be in her twenties or so. Her smile was comforting and she was carrying two swords upon her lap.

Taichi did as told and closed the door behind him. She lifted one of the swords…it shined radiantly in the light, and the blade twinkled like the stars. A golden dragon wrapped around the hilt of the sword. It looked fierce and strong.

"Welcome, my name is Ame. I am a sword craftswomen and sorceress," she introduced, "And you are Prince Taichi."

Taichi nodded, "How did you know…"

"My skill is in fortune telling. Let's just say I know all and see all," Ame giggled.

Taichi smiled along. He felt safe with Ame. Then his smile went away as he felt something. He never felt it before. A certain…power in his heart. 

"Do you feel that?" asked Ame.

"Yes…what's going on!?" Taichi cried out as an orange light enveloped him. 

The light swirled around him. It glittered and sparkled. Taichi could feel that the light wasn't threatening, but soothing. The light's force blew out the door open.

"You are the chosen one…I knew it all along," Ame replied in a mysterious tone.

Taichi looked at her. He didn't understand. _Chosen for what?_ he thought. Soon the light died down and just left a soft glow on Taichi's chest. He squinted at it seeing it was in the shape of the sun…

"Come here and sit down," Ame instructed patting a chair next to her.

He slowly walked over to the wooden chair. He sat on it and looked at her in confusion. Her eyes were bright, and a small smile grinned along her pink lips.

She bent over and picked up a wooden chest from under her rocking chair. It was simple, nothing exquisite. Ame pulled the key from her pocket and opened it. The lid flipped back and two smooth, oval stones were revealed. One orange, the other pink…

"I've never seen rocks as beautiful as those," Taichi murmured, his eyes twinkling from the light the stones seemed to give off.

"They're magical," Ame said, "These are ancient stones. I am a servant of the Digimon that guards the side of good in the Digital World. His name is Azulomon."

"Azulomon?" Taichi asked, "The great dragon keeper of the Digiworld? I thought those were only stories."

"That's how things always seem. Azulomon trained me and another digital human. His name is Gennai. Anyway, Azulomon has foretold 8 children from another world will appear and save us from evil. Our kind, the digital humans, created crests for these humans these stones. The crest is only a small portion of the power of the stones. The stones are based on two elements. The power of love and the power of courage. And the stones, like the crests, choose their beholders," Ame explained.

"So…what does that mean?" Taichi questioned.

"The crests are for the children who will save the world…and the stones carry their power. So that means that whoever posses these will hold the ultimate power, also most like holding the fate of the world. The crests will only work as long as these stones exist," Ame answered.

"I get it…but now…what does this have to do with me?" 

Ame smiled, "You are the chosen one. You will carry one of these stones…"

"…What…?" 

Taichi looked to the shining stones. The fate of the entire world depended on those…and now half onto him.

Ame picked up the sword with the dragon. It looked even more magnificent up close. It was beautiful…

"Here…I made these for the stone carriers," She handed him the sword.

He ran his hand over the dragon, and felt the steel blade. Taichi noticed a groove above the dragon. He ran his hand through the small dip. 

As he did, the orange stone glew and rose in the air. Taichi's chocolate eyes glimmered as it drew nearer to him. The stone glistened and landed into the groove. A bright gold light shined to seal it… Taichi looked to Ame. 

"It's yours. Keep it safe, son. And take this," Ame handed him the other sword.

An angel with long flowing wings danced on the hilt. Hearts praised the golden figure. The same steel blade shown in the light as his sword did. The angel looked at him with eyes of love. The eyes seemed so…familiar.

"Go to bed, young prince…get your sleep. You'll need it," Ame said.

"Thanks…good night," Taichi turned then remembered something. He turned back, "Wait…what's this sword for?"

"That is for the other carrier. Taichi…you have the stone of courage. Your heart is pure. You'll know who to give it to. The stone will appear to that person as soon as this sword is in their grasp. Go now, you have a long day," Ame smiled.

The firelight suddenly went out. A grayish smoke blew in the breeze. He peered into the dark house…no one was there. 

Mystified, Taichi left the small house. He went under the dock to a small hay bed. He lay on the bed. Taichi couldn't sleep.

"Tai?" Hikari asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, Kari?"

"Is everything going to be alright?"

"Of course…go to sleep. It's a long sail…"

*********************************************************************

Sensuta took a cold bath because of the battle. The cold water made her think…

She was scared. She was scared that the evil would take over, and take everyone with them. 

What if the evil killed the people she loved the most? Sensuta didn't want to be alone. She had no friends except Schuyler and her sister. She was an outsider. No one liked her. She wasn't a 'lady' and she seemed different from everyone else.

She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tin tub. She quickly dried off and got dressed into her nightgown. 

Sensuta lit a candle and walked into her room. She stepped on the wooden floor. It felt…odd… It didn't feel like it did before the monster attacked. It changed the past and the future. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. Everyone's lives are going to change.

"Hey," A voice said from behind her.

Sensuta looked to see her sister. Sora walked to her and hugged Sensuta. Sensuta began to cry.

"I'm scared…people are dying…" Sensuta whispered.

"Everything will be okay," Sora replied.

Sora cast her head down in sadness. She held on to her little sister tightly. It had always amazed her how much Sensuta looked like her. She was a so-called split copy of her. The only difference about her was a 'taichi-ish' look. Sensuta had deep chocolate brown eyes and chestnut hair. Sora always liked that quality about her. 

"Soon everything will fall into place, and war will just be a thing of the past," Sora said.

"When?" asked Sensuta.

"Soon, I hope, soon…"

**********************************************************************

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!!!"

A proud rooster crowed up high above the town. Day had come, and everything was safe…for now. 

The sun rose above the horizon placing its heat around the world. The light shown in people's eyes, and awoke them. Shops opened, serfs began to do their work in the field. The priests, monks, and nuns walked to the silent graveyard to mourn the death of the dead. 

Everything has seemed like a normal day…except a slight change in schedule…

Knights, noble people, horses, and others escorted the royal family to the pier. A great ship loomed high above them. Sea birds cried their good mornings and the air smelled salty fresh.

A tribe of Whamon and other sea creatures guided the ship. Everyone murmured about the mysterious warrior.

Princess Sora stood on the dock behind her mother and father and next to Sensuta. Sora grew anxious as people walked about. She wanted to who was the magnificent warrior to save them from the fires of evil.

Messenger Teresa walked off the ramp with a fine blue carpet trailing from her. She walked down from the ship and bowed to the royal family.

"I have brought you the warrior you sought," Teresa told the royals, "He will bring peace to our land. He had also brought other fine warriors to help us."

Two knights walked out of the ship and to the base of the ramp. They held out large horns and bellowed into them. One held a scroll and read it out loud:

"Here ye, people of Takenouchi! By the request of your King, our ruler, King Yoru, has replied and sent his finest warriors!"

The horns cried out, and the crowd applauded. Sora's heart pounded as people began to emerge from the large vessel.

One by one, Sora recognized them. They all used to live in Takenouchi before moving to Kamiya. Slowly one by one, gaining the support of the crowd the walked on out. 

First Sir Koushiro. Sora smiled. She remembered him. They used to go to school together. He was a super genius, always on top of the rest. Sora was always sure he would be a mathematician. Koushiro's skill was plotting attack.

A younger boy with sunny gold hair walked on next. He had been a playmate of Sensuta as babies. Takeru smiled as he looked on at his old home. He was Matt's younger brother, and Takeru had always had a wide heart at all times. Takeru was the master of magic.

Next was Sir Daisuke. Daisuke was the same age as Takeru and Sensuta. He reminded Sora of Tai. Sir Daisuke was an awesome fighter. He carried lots of skill in a bow and arrow, sword, and lance.

After him was Sir Daisuke's beloved, Lady Hikari. Lady Hikari was also a magician. She could manipulate nature and foretell the future. She was Taichi's younger sister. 

The four stood in front of the royal family. All together they bowed. The crowd cheered and clapped. Hoots and howls rung in the air. Once again the horn sounded. The people grew silent.

"And of course, they need a leader," the man began to read again, "Their leader had courageously volunteered to help save Takenouchi. Please, welcome Prince Taichi of Kamiya."

Sora's heart jumped as he began to walk onto the ramp. His chestnut hair blew in the breeze, and his chocolate eyes twinkled. His trademark grin grew along his face.

"Taichi!!!" Sora called out as she ran through her parents.

Tears of joy flowed down her face as she jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly as she slowly cried. Taichi smiled and hugged her back. 

They stood there together as time seemed to stop. Everything had seemed to slowly melt and disappear. Sora rested her head on his shoulder. She could smell the same scent she knew since they were very young.

"I missed you…" Sora whispered.

"Me too…" Taichi replied holding her tighter.

Sora could recall the old times as they played and went to school together. Taichi and Sora had always been best friends. They even trained in knighthood together. She remembered scabbed knees, playtime, and just quiet moments they spent with each other. It was when they were eight years old they got separated so Taichi's family could start their own kingdom. They hadn't seen each other since…

They slowly pulled away as they looked to each other. Taichi looked to Sora's crimson eyes as tears slowly poured out of them. He wiped them away like he did as little kids. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So, Sora Takenouchi is all grown up!" Taichi smiled and pinched her cheek jokingly, "My wee ol' friend is even wearing a dress now!"

He laughed as Sora swatted his hand of her face. She scowled jokingly at him with a small grin.

"Don't push it…" She mumbled.

Taichi once again placed his hand on her cheek then hugged her again. He grinned the funny old grin that was so memorable to Sora. As if she could never forget it.

" It's nice to be back. It has been too long…eight years to be exact," Taichi murmured. 

"Too, too long." Sora replied happily.

Taichi poked his head around. He had a questioning look on his face. Sora tilted her head up to see what he was doing. 

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Where's little Sensuta?" Taichi asked.

"Here!" A voice called out. 

Sensuta squeezed her way through the crowd. Taichi grabbed the younger girl and held her in the air. 

"Wow, you're big now!" Taichi laughed and hugged her.

He put her down and studied her. He began to laugh. Soon, Taichi's stomach began to hurt and he was gasping for air.

"What's so funny!?" Sensuta asked.

"You look…you look…" Taichi managed as he laughed some more.

"Hey! I'm not the guy who has hair taller than branches on a tree!" Sensuta retorted.

Taichi wiped little tears from him eyes. He smiled and carried Sensuta again in his arms.

"Sorry…it's just that I barely remembered what you looked like. And now…well, I have someone who looks like my best friend and me at the same time," Taichi grinned and patted her head.

He hugged her and she hugged him back. Taichi looked over Sensuta's shoulder and Sora smiled.

*************************************************************

After the welcoming, a breakfast was served in the castle's dinning room table. 

The five warriors sat at the high table with the royal family. Sensuta giggled as she saw a piece of egg hang on the edge of Taichi's lips. Her mother nudged her arm and she quieted. Taichi looked to her and winked. He knew she was laughing at him.

Sensuta got to meet the other pages or squires of Kamiya. A glimmer of regained hope danced in her heart. Maybe the people of her kingdom could be saved.

Takeru looked around the dinning hall. He couldn't find his brother. Takeru tapped Sensuta's shoulder.

"Do you know a Yamato Ishida?" he asked.

"Yeah…he's mean and pushy and hates me…why do you ask?" Sensuta answered.

"Uh…he's my big brother…" Takeru replied.

Sensuta felt it begin to get hot.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't know that…um…" Sensuta stuttered.

Takeru smiled, "It's okay. He is somewhat hard to get along with. Anyway, do you know where he is?"

Sensuta swallowed some air. She breathing began to quicken. The hope that was in her heart went away. Sensuta didn't want to tell Takeru that he was going to fight against him and possibly slay him…

Takeru looked to Sensuta's gaze on her food. Her deep brown eyes looked thoughtfully and sad…

"Something bad happened, right?

Sensuta nodded her head, "The monster took him away and Matt became his disciple. He was taken over by the power of evil…along with another boy named Derrick."

Takeru took a deep breath, "Meaning if we fight against him tonight, do we have to…kill him?"

"It depends if he's willing to come back to us…" Sensuta answered.

Takeru looked away. Though his brother was pushy and mean, he still loved Matt. They were brothers, and he had always looked over Takeru. When their mother had a chance to leave their father behind to go to Kamiya, she took it. And the two brothers haven't seen each other since…

Taichi pushed his chair back and stood up. Sora looked at him. His eyes looked to King Keisuke. He bowed deeply, indicating the king's importance.

"Your highness, may we visit the hall of where we will battle later on? It would be nice to see what the terrain is like," Taichi said.

"Is it safe?" people murmured amongst the crowd. They looked in fear, fearful of the dangers that awaited the young warriors.

"The monster does not appear in the light. They will okay until sundown…" Queen Atsuki replied, "Go, take horses from the stables. Come back as soon as you have seen what you need."

"Thank you," Taichi thanked.

The troops followed behind Taichi out of the dinning hall. They lined up one by one and made their way out.

"Hold up, I need to get something," Taichi said.

They went to his staying room. Taichi picked up his magical sword. He pulled it out of its scabbard. Taichi tested its weight then put it back in its case. The dragon gleamed in the sun's light. He placed it on his belt.

"Let's go." Taichi instructed.

They got the horses they needed. Soon they made their way down the mountain. Sora followed side-by-side with Taichi. She looked at the sword and knew it was more than an ordinary sword.

"That's pretty," Sora said.

Taichi looked at her and smiled. 

"I know…but not as pretty as you," Taichi's grin grew as her cheeks slightly changed pink.

They made their way to the base of Infinity Mountain. The hall towered high above them. It's great white stone walls shined in the sun. The windows glimmered with sparkles.

"It seems harmless," Daisuke replied to the site, "Its so…awesome."

"By day…by night, a threshold of blood," Hikari answered.

Daisuke held her closer to him. They watched it for a while. They awed its size and strength of how long it has lasted and how long it had taken to make.

"This is gonna be a battle of a life time…" Taichi whispered.

Sora nodded in agreement.

"But we can't loose hope…" Sensuta replied, "No matter how hopeless it is…"

****

TBC…To Be Continued…

**************************************************************

S-chan: And dats part 3! Stay in tuned for part 4 coming soon!

Tai: *sigh, stares at Sora* She's pretty…

Sora: *blush*

V-mon: Okay…take your little staring outside…

:::Tai n Sora kiss:::

V-mon: Awwww! Get a room or something!!!

S-chan: How kawaii!!! ^_^

V-mon: Uh…huh…

S-chan: Welp, tell me what ya thing by reviewing or emailing me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]TAiOrAAuThOr@cs.com Bye-a-bye now!

~Sora-chan 

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:TAiOrAAuThOr@cs.com



	4. Part 4

*DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Digimon!!! I never ever will!!!!!!! Pweeze dun sue me cuz I dun have any money at give you…-_-;;;

**NOTE: Hiya, pplz! Enjoy da show, n actual Taiora!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you are a complete anti-taiora, I advise you to turn back now…

***NOTE: WoW…never thought I'd get this far… But as long as people would like this story, I'll keep writing it! ^_~ Hope you guys like it!

The Evil Awaits…Part 4

Written by SoRa-cHaN!

Everyone began to head back to the mountaintop where that castle of Takenouchi stood. They went through the town and most of the people were friendly to the visitors. 

Taichi learned about the secret river near the hall, and Koushiro began to sketch out plans and routes for their fight. 

The ride was for the most part quiet. The wind blew gently and spring flowers blossomed along the road. 

Sora kept her sights straight ahead. It had seemed as if she blanked out…in her own little world. Her auburn hair swayed softly as she smelled sweet bread baking. 

"Blech…" Sora heard someone spat.

"Stupid Kamians…we don't need them. What is wrong with their king," the voice continued to mumble, "He sends his own son to save the day. The freaking leader is a child, and knows no better than child's play…"

The cruel words hung in Sora's ears. She turned her head to see who had said that, but she had lost him to the busy people on the street. The words hurt her…she knew that man was a stupid bum who knew no better… 

_Lies…_ Sora thought_ …Taichi isn't like that. He's a good leader, and everything will be okay…_ She repeated those words over in her head. No one dare messed with her best friend…

"Is everything okay, Sora?" a small voice asked.

She turned to see Sensuta's large eyes look worryingly at her. Sensuta's eyes told a million secrets that never escaped the mouth. 

"Yeah…you don't need to worry about anything," Sora smiled comfortingly.

Sensuta nodded, agreeing with a small smile, though a fear panicked her heart. 

Soon they made it to the castle stables, and there Sir Schuyler greeted them. The wooden stable reeked of manure and even rotten hay eaten by the horses. Gusts of wind made the stench even more unbearable.

"Hey! Where ya guys go without me!?" He laughed and helped the horses in.

"Schuyler, I'd like you to meet Prince Taichi of Kamiya!" Sensuta dragged him by the hand to meet the new warrior.

Schuyler bowed deeply. He stood and they looked at each other straight in the eye. They exchanged no words, just stared. Sora always had thought it was odd how boys could communicate by looking at each other. Sensuta watched them confused.

A horn blew from the northeast tower. It called that it was now directly noon. People headed in, ready to eat their fill once again.

"Welp! My stomach calls!" Daisuke said happily with a large grin.

**************************************************************

The day wore on, by n by… Soon the sun began to set. The battle was nearing…

"Taichi!?" Sora called out.

She stood in the middle of a field behind the castle. Long strands of grass grew along the soft dirt. A gentle breeze blew about and her hair softly swayed. The larks that lived near the river began to hush as the sky began to put on her dark mantle. The sky was a cotton candy pink as the sun went down below the outstretching sea. 

Sora walked along the tall grass and found her friend sitting amongst a tall oak tree. It's branches spread high in the air and its leaves rattled a sweet song. 

Taichi leaned against it. He had one leg curled close to his chest and he rested his head on his knee. Taichi sat there in thought. Taichi's chocolate eyes stared out beyond the horizon, his hair blew about in the wind, and he sat there not knowing his friend watching him.

Sora slowly walked up to Taichi and sat next to him on her knees. She watched his features soften as he looked out to the sea. 

"Tai…what are you thinking about?" she asked almost in a whisper.

His soft brown eyes turned to her. Taichi lifted his head off his knee and sat up straight.

"I was thinking of the battle… I never have been in one where I had to lead…" Taichi replied quietly, "What if I let everyone down?"

Sora smiled warmly to him.

"You are the bravest person I know to volunteer to fight. And you have always been leading others without knowing it. Remember when we were about 6 or 7 we tied up out teacher to a tree behind the school?" They laughed as they remembered the moment.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with this?" asked Taichi sinking into the memory.

"You were the one who told us that we hated her and she was evil herself because she gave us homework. And it was your call that made all the students charge and bind her up. You have always been a born leader. Brave, strong…and somewhat graceful," Sora answered smiling.

Taichi chuckled softly. 

Sora turned to the sea as Taichi had done before. It was her now who wondered. She now thought deeper about the people she cared about. Many knights had died the night before. All died except her, Schuyler, Sensuta, Sir Logan, Sir Keillor, and the enemy, and its followers. Sora developed a sinking feeling within her chest. Fear flowed through her veins, she became scared.

"What's the matter?" Taichi asked, concerned.

"Lots of people are going to die tonight…I don't want one of those people to be you…" She answered.

Taichi looked at her for a moment. It never really did occur to him that Sora would care so much about him. He picked up her hand and wrapped his pinkie around hers like he did so many times before as little kids.

"I promise nothing will happen to me…and nothing will happen to you," Taichi murmured gently.

Once again, another horn bellowed into the air now calling for dinner. Taichi got up, he offered his hand and helped Sora up. 

"Time to eat again…" Sora whispered.

"I'm not hungry…you go ahead and eat," Taichi said.

"But…aren't you hungry?" 

"No, I'll head onto my room."

They parted for a while as Taichi walked up a tower. He went through a long corridor. Many doors lined the walls, and soon he found his own room.

Taichi looked around the room, and out the window. The air seemed fresher up in the cool mountain atmosphere. His eyes wandered to the fireplace where a fire glowed in the small room. It gave a warm effect to the cold stone room. 

He walked over to where his things lay about the room. Taichi never really was a neat-n-tidy person. There was a closet with an oak door. He opened it. There lay the two magic swords hanging to two brass pegs. He kept them in here for safekeeping. 

Taichi reached in and picked up both swords. They were wrapped in a soft warm cloth. He unwrapped them. The angel sword lay on top of his own dragon sword. Taichi picked up the angel sword and examined its blade. He ran his fingers along it. It lightly cut his index finger and it bled softly. He found it strange that the cut didn't hurt. Then a twinkling light danced about his finger, and it stopped bleeding and healed. Was it because the sword was the blade of love?

He placed it back into the cloth and picked up his own sword. The dragon's green eyes seemed to glow with a fierce light. The lapis blue hilt shined in the radiant light and the orange stone glowed.

Taichi sat down on the edge of his bed and lay the swords next to him. He bent over and picked up a leather bag. Inside were his sword sharpening utensils. Taichi picked up a small knife and held it close to the fire. Its blade began to get hot. He took it away from the fire and began to sharpen his sword.

Up and down the little knife went against the large blade. As the knife grew cold, Taichi held it to the fire once again. He repeated it over and over again. Soon the sky turned dark and a star finally shown in the sky.

As the time went on, Taichi had also sharpened the ends of his arrows. The arrows were wooden, nothing real fancy. 

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Taichi heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called not looking up as he continued to sharpen another arrow.

Sora walked in. Her face was mute. She sat down next to him again. Sora recognized the sword as the same one she saw earlier. The golden dragon around the hilt reminded her of bravery and strength. The same as Taichi…

"Getting ready, huh?" she asked softly.

"Yup," Taichi looked up and smiled.

Sora began to worry again. She began to get scared… Every time they fought, the worse the massacre got… This was going to be the toughest so far…

She shook herself out of it. Sora slapped herself mentally and began to think of something else. Sora looked around the cozy room similar to hers and Sensuta's. Then she saw the other sword. It was just a beautiful as Taichi's…

"Is that your sword too?" Sora asked awed by its elegance. 

"No…it belongs to the beholder of the stone of love," Taichi replied.

"Who is the beholder?" 

"I…don't know. The person who gave it to me said I'd know when the time came…"

"I see…" Sora answered, "Who is this person?"

Taichi told Sora about Ame on the boat ride and the magic stones. The legend amazed her. It was like a fairy tale to her. 

"Wow…that's amazing…you carry half the world…" Sora murmured.

"I know…and…I fear I'll fail."

Sora scooted over closer to Taichi. She was so close; she could feel his breath against her face. Sora found his hand and held it tightly.

"You won't fail…I believe in you, Taichi," she whispered.

Sora looked into his bright chocolate eyes as Taichi looked onto her crimson eyes as if they were stars placed on her face. He held her around the waist and slowly bent over. Everything seemed to melt away, leaving them in a soft quiet place. Sora slipped her eyes close as he kissed her soft warm lips.

The two sat there with a feeling that they were in heaven itself as Taichi pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back happily. Finally they found each other… They were happy as they found their beloved…

But the peace didn't last that long…

**"BLLOONNGG!!!"** the horn sounded causing the two to stop.

They looked out the window where knights were frantically rushing about.

"THE MONSTER'S ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!" a knight called out through out the castle.

******************************************************************

"God d******!!!" Schuyler fumbled with the keys to the armor room.

It was locked and it wouldn't open. The team could hear the cries of helpless people getting eaten and slain… The noises ran to their hearts… They were all scared…

"Hurry…hurry…" Sensuta urged on.

Finally a key went in the lock and everyone rushed in. They started to pass out the extra armor amongst themselves. These suits of armor were extras from the knights of the castle. These were only used in case of emergency.

The clatter of metal banging against each other rung through out the corridor. Everyone quickly dressed into them. Soon everyone realized there weren't any helmets…

Sensuta took count of everyone making sure they were here. Their hearts beat nervously as they went through every person.

"W…wait…two are missing…Where's Taichi and Sora!?" Sensuta exclaimed in panic. 

She dashed out of the room and down the hallway. Schuyler poked his head out of the door.

"Hey! We need ya!" he called out after her.

"Go without me! I'm gonna get my sister!!!"

Sensuta raced down the long hallway as fast as she could. She ran into other knights and tables. The corridor was dark and cold. It was even odd how it felt foggy inside… She got a new thought…what if the evil was growing?

She ran even faster and soon she found Taichi's room. Sensuta kicked the door open. A herd of bakemon attacked the two in the small room. 

Taichi's sword flashed in the bright fire's light as it sliced one bakemon to another. Sora stood behind him, trying to combat the ghosts with her fists.

"Hey, leave them alone!!!" Sensuta cried out.

She grabbed her sword out of its scabbard and helped kill the evil creatures. Sensuta jabbed her sword into them and blood began to run down the blade.

Taichi called out a battle cry and slammed a bakemon into the wall. His sword flashed in the air and killed it. 

"Sensuta!" Sora cried out and hugged Sensuta a thank you.

"Come on, we need to get to the town and the hall!!! Koushiro had a battle plan, then the armor room wouldn't open, then it opened but you weren't there, so the others went without us, meaning the plan won't work!!!" Sensuta blurted out.

Sensuta grew scared…she remembered last night as if it was a few minutes ago. Her heart raced… 

Taichi looked to Sora with a face of fear.

"Let's go!" he cried.

They dashed down the hall and out the castle. Sora took a quick stop at her room and grabbed her own sword. Their legs began to ache as they had just reached the back of the mountain. 

Taichi ran and slipped on a rock. His hand twisted back slightly as he landed on it. A quick yelp escaped his lips.

"What the heck!? I don't remember this!!!" he cried out.

"This is the rocky and steep side of Infinity Mountain. The castle was built here for protection," Sora answered helping him up.

The three ran and ran down the mountain. The jagged rocks cut at Sora's legs and beads of blood dribbled down. 

The cold night air whipped at their faces and snapped at Sora's cuts. The once beautiful night sky hung with dark clouds and the stench of death. Sensuta could see her breath in a smoky form in the air…

They reached the hall. For the first time they saw It… It's ghastly form loomed high over the meek knights below. As the warriors attempted to attack the monster, its massive hands reach out and swooped up the knight then ate it…

"On my lead, we charge…" Taichi whispered as they crept into a small ditch he found at the base of the mountain.

Sora's crimson eyes watered as she watch knights die as they fought against It. Their cries pierced the night and she watched their dead bodies slump onto the bloody ground. They gravel floor beneath them was crusted with thick dried blood.

It thrashed about and ate all the people in Its sight. 

"Die…" his deep voice growled, "People of the sun will perish…ONLY EVIL SHALL LIVE!!!"

Its very voice crept into their hearts. Everyone felt Its voice shiver its way to their fearful hearts… 

Lub, lub! Lub, lub! Taichi's heart raced as fast as the people being killed… He waited for the right moment… The monster turned its enormous back…

"NOW!!!" Taichi yelled out.

The three charged out of their hiding place. They all carried their swords ready to thrust it into the creature's dark and cold heart. Time seemed to slow… Their rapid footsteps felt heavy like lead weights; their breaths came in shallow and slow…

Taichi's chocolate eyes narrowed as he came every step closer to the evil being… His valiant sword rose in the air. The blade glistened in the moon's light… Taichi tightened his grip on the hilt. _FLASH!_ The sword sliced through the monster's thick, rubbery flesh. Dark blood gushed out of a large wound, which seemed so small compared to Its massive size.

It suddenly turned and looked at Taichi with hatred. Globs of blood oozed from Its mouth. Slime and blood dripped from Taichi's sword. Taichi breathed in quick gasps of air…

Soon fear ran through his veins… The creature's eyes narrowed…

"Who are you, person of the sun? How dare you challenge me!?" It snarled.

The rage dispersed and anger took over.

"I'm Prince Taichi of Kamiya who is son of King Yoru! And this is lights our for you!!!"

Taichi once again began to charge at the evil being. He raised his sword and with a mighty swing he hacked a large cut into its body. Dark blood gushed onto the floor. Any minute now a cry of pain would be heard… But no, instead a cackle of evil.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You think you can beat me!? Wrong," Its massive voice boomed, "Evil servants, appear before me!"

Fog loomed about them magically. They shivered from its deadly cold. Sora's ruby eyes looked around and saw two more pairs of eyes watching them… 

"Ready…get set…" Yamato started…

"Now GO!!!!!" 

Like a hungry beast, Derrick pounced. Large claws retracted from his fingers and lashed out at Sora. They cut through her cheek lightly and slowly bled.

Sora's gentle eyes glared at Derrick. Her reddish hair blew about in the now harsh wind. She drew her sword and swung it at the boy. She thrusted it into his leathery flesh. Sora pulled it from Derrick's stomach and he grinned evilly.

Once again, the darkness covered him, healing his wound. And again, Derrick began to change. He grew 3 snake-like tails, which lashed about. His eyes grew smaller and red… Fangs grew from his mouth. His size grew. The sound of bones cracking hung in their ears. Soon he loomed high above them, Derrick was now three times bigger than he was before.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Sora gasped.

Derrick looked at her in disgust. His blood colored eye gazed at her with a look of pure evil. He swung around and his tails snapped at Sora. They hissed and their jaws tried to bite her.

"Sora, get out of there!!!" Sensuta tried to run to her sister, only to be intercepted.

"I always wanted to hurt you…now I have my chance!!!" Yamato charged at the small girl as she ducked his sword.

The sound of metal clanging against each other rung in the dead of the night. 

Yamato lashed his sword at her vertically as Sensuta intercepted it with her own sword. The blades gleamed in moonlight. The stars shined in Yamato's eyes with rage.

Anger boiled within the two rivals… This was the end or nothing…

"Good bye, and farewell!!!" Yamato cried out as he thrusted his sword at Sensuta.

She closed her eye waiting for the pain… Seconds went by and nothing had happened. Slowly, Sensuta looked up and saw someone in front of her. The person turned to her. 

"Get out of here!" Schuyler yelled as he fought Yamato. 

The two were in an endless waltz. They were rivals since they were toddlers, and will continue to be until one was dead.

"I think not!" Yamato replied evilly. 

He tackled Schuyler, and he fell back onto the cold stony ground. Yamato picked up Sensuta and ran away with her.

"Master!" Yamato called out, "I have captured the Princess! Lets go and regroup! She will be some use to us…"

Its smiled and showed its rotten teeth. Then it nodded.

Sensuta punched Yamato in his face, which stunned him for a while. Sensuta gasped as he too began to change. His eyes wild with anger, and feathers grew down his back. Yamato cackled into the dark.

"NO!!! Give her back!" Schuyler got up and tried to tackle Yamato back.

But as soon as he reached him… the were gone into the dark forest… Sora ran to its edge, trying to reach her sister. Tears flowed down her cheeks and stung her cut. Taichi stopped her as he held onto her shoulders firmly. Sora turned to him, as he shook his head no. His chocolate eyes gave a somber look… Tears welled in his eyes as well…

"We can't go in there until we know what to do," he replied sadly.

Schuyler stood there in silence. He looked around and saw no more than a few knights alive. Blood ran through the hall once again… He sniffled a few tears and called out.

"Sensuta!!! Come back!!!"

Nothing replied but an evil cackle from the deep, dark forest…

**__**

TBC…To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora: *pulls on S-chan's collar* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?

S-chan: *sweat drop* Dun worry…you'll find out soon enough on the next chapter! ^_~ 

Tai: You better make my girl happy or else…

V-mon: Hey! "or else" is my line!!! 

Tai: =P

V-mon: Oh yeah, well =P

:::Tai n V-mon have a =P contest:::

S-chan: ^_^;;; Well, thank you for reading my story! Please review or email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]SorachannVmon@cs.com! It's 1:30 PM on a Saturday, n I'm still watching cartoons! ^_~ Ja ne, Minna-san!

~Sora-chan 

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:SorachannVmon@cs.com



	5. Part 5

*DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Digimon!!! If you think I do…um I dun have a come back! ^_^;;; Hee hee! 

^ - ^ lolz!

**NOTE: WoW…finally to chapter 5...who knew I'd get this far??? Thank for the nice reviews. ^_^ =o) 

***NOTE (again): Sorry, I gotz writer's block on this…-_-;;; It came out sucky cuz I forced myself to write it. But then again, it always comes out sucky! ^_^;;; Sorry anywayz…it's worser than usual. 

PS: Um, it's somewhat gruesome, cuz all my head can come up with iz a battle scene…-_-;;;

The Evil Awaits…Part 5

Written by SoRa-cHaN

King Keisuke paced on the cold marble floor of the palace. His face was twisted in anger. His dark eyes looked up to the knights that were still alive. Keisuke's charcoal eyes burned with angry flames. It's reds and oranges ran through his eyes.

His heart grew heavy as he remembers his daughter. He loved her since she was born, and will cherish her until forever. Keisuke remembered how tiny she was when she was born, and the glimmer in her eyes.

"Can someone explain to me why we let the monster capture her!?!?!" the king's voice bellowed around the as he yelled.

King Keisuke looked at the silenced knights. Their tarnished armor no longer shined in the castle's candlelight. The light flickered as the sun began to show through the stain glass windows.

Taichi looked at the windows, and saw how their lives were like the shining colors of glass. The reds, yellows, greens, showed their beautiful world…and the sudden colors of dark was the evil… Somehow they must balance the evil and the good.

Keisuke saw Taichi dawdle off. His eyebrows burrowed between his eyes.

"Pay attention!!" Keisuke yelled.

All their heads snapped forward looking at their king. King Keisuke looked at Koushiro, the master planner. The boy seemed to shrink as all eyes focused on him. Koushiro felt all his auburn hairs stand on ends…

"Why has our plan failed?" King Keisuke asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"We didn't have all knights ready for the formation," Koushiro answered as boldly as he could.

"*sniff* Why weren't the knights ready?" Queen Atsuki inquired through her tears.

"Um…some were trapped here inside the castle as we were also ambushed by Bakemon," Koushiro answered again.

"But those are weak ghost Digimon that can easily be defeated," the duke replied.

"Yes, we know, your highness. It was just their number. We need a new strategy if there are too many of them. And we need a separate plan for the monster and his followers," explained Koushiro.

The royals looked at each other with trepidation. They were unsure of what to do…

Taichi and Sora sensed the uneasiness. It was as if everyone had a hard time breathing… Like a sudden heaviness in the air. Taichi looked at the royals who mumbled amongst themselves. Their voices hushed and quick. He gathered his courage and spoke.

"Sire, what if we were to use magic?"

The king and queen's mouths stopped moving and looked at Taichi. King Keisuke shook his head and merely chuckled lightly.

"Where do you suppose we get magic?" he asked.

Taichi took a breath, "Um, well. I met a lady who gave me this magic sword."

Taichi drew the sword from his scabbard. The spectators gasped as they saw they magnificent blade. It shined in the sun's low light. The dragon seemed to hiss in the people's hearts.

"Who…who gave that to you?" Queen Atsuki asked as she approached Taichi.

"I did…" a loud, yet gentle, voice said.

A light gust of warm, spring wind blew inside the cold castle. The scent of rain tickled their noses. The heavy feeling was uplifted and everything became bright. The sun's rays stretched over the horizon and spilled onto the land.

Taichi recognized the voice and the flowing white gown. Her golden hair shined and shimmered in the light as her eyes twinkled.

"Ame…" he murmured.

"Impossible! The legend of Ame are just fairy tales for young children!" the duke cried out.

"Or…is it…" Ame's light voice replied.

Ame walked to Taichi with light steps, as if she was walking on air. Her hair blew about giving a godly appearance. Her hand reached to Taichi's sword. A warm light glew in her hand and she picked up the magic weapon.

"You've taken good care of it…" she said.

Taichi nodded, "I suppose."

Ame held the sword's hilt gently. She swung it in the air with grace, as its blade glew like fire. In her grasp, the dragon seemed to come alive, snapping angrily at the air. The gold lizard hissed and its eyes narrowed.

"The magic is…real…" Koushiro awed.

Ame smiled to Taichi, and gave his sword back to him. He picked it up and studied it. Not until now, he thought of something. Taichi looked up to the goddess. She smiled at him brightly, as if there was nothing to worry about. But Taichi's worried face made Ame frown lightly.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Taichi looked at the sword before placing it into its scabbard. He sighed.

"I don't understand. Why is it 'magic'…it didn't help against the monster? Worked just like a normal, steel sword." 

Ame smiled again warmly. Her teeth seemed to shine as bright as the stars. She began to giggle at Taichi and pat the younger boy's head.

"What's funny?" Taichi asked.

"You've never heard the legend, have you, Prince of Kamiya?" 

"Well…I don't remember it…" Taichi's chocolate eyes looked at the others.

"You forgot the legend, Taichi?" Sora asked in disbelief, "We used to listen at that story all day when we were little kids."

"I guess…I just stopped believing in it," Taichi cast down his eyes.

_I thought Ame's name was familiar…it was a bedtime story that I used to listen to. How could I just forget it? _

Taichi felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a gentle pair of crimson eyes looking at him. Sora smiled at him and hugged her best friend.

"Maybe you just need a brain boost," Sora giggled at his confused expression.

Taichi smiled his crooked grin and hugged Sora back, "I guess."

"Hee hee, well Ame is a magical goddess." She began

The knights huddled over to the princess. Their armor clanged as they walked over. King Keisuke sighed.

"You surly don't believe in this, do you?" he asked.

"What else do we have to believe?" Queen Atsuki answered, "We should give it a chance."

They all looked to Sora. A new hope shined boldly in their hearts. Maybe the legend would lead to something… It was their best bet, and Taichi was all ears.

"Long ago, when the Digital World was made Azulongmon, the Digiworld's god, made two apprentices. Their names were Gennai and Ame. Gennai was in charge of helping the future saviors of this world if it would ever fall in the hands of evil. And Ame was the world's light, presenting powers to the ones chosen. The chosen ones will save the world from destruction if evil ever came to hurt the balance of good and evil." Sora said, 

"Ame's adventures were of a mystical warrior whose life was destined on dodging evil and finding the world's saviors. Giving them powers that no ordinary person can hold, but only to those who believe."

"…Believe…" Taichi murmured softly, "If you knew I didn't know about you anymore…why'd you choose me?"

Ame smiled, "I chose you because your heart is pure and wide. Always there for others. Your destinies were mapped since you were very young. Plus, you were a cute little kid."

They all had a hearty laugh at Ame's remark. Their laugher lightened their tense hearts and minds…but Sir Schuyler wasn't laughing.

"I don't believe you guys!!! While everyone is laughing and merry, there is someone in the forest who is all alone!!! We need to devise a plan!!!" Schuyler cried out.

His normally cheerful face was twisted with scorn. Schuyler was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Yamato, angry that he let Sensuta down. The anger bubbled and boiled in his veins. He breathed heavily, not getting enough air. He sighed exasperatedly. Schuyler ran his hands through his curly hair and mumbled nonsense-making noises.

Sir Takeru approached the older boy. His sapphire eyes looked at him with compassion. Takeru's eyes shimmered with hope as he placed his hand on Schuyler's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay…" Takeru replied gently.

Schuyler looked at Takeru, and their eyes were locked on each other's. Takeru saw tiny tears escape his brown eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He saw Schuyler's look of despair and sadness. The same feeling sank into Takeru's heart, making him understand.

Taichi saw the two in deep depression. His eyebrows burrowed between his eyes, giving a determined look. His heart began to beat in courage and determination. He had a feeling that everything was going to work out.

"Don't worry…we'll get her back, and I'm sure of it!!!" Taichi said boldly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I forced my eyes open. The soil ground…it's so cold… I felt the air blow by harshly. It hit me so cold like knives of ice were stabbing me. The smell was so dank, heavy, and dark. 

_"Where am I?" I whisper to myself._

No answer. I tried to raise my head, it ached and throbbed. Everything I saw came in twos… It's so dark…shouldn't it be day by now?

Sora? Taichi? Anyone??? No one was here…just me. I grew scared. I opened my parched lips and took in a cold sip of air. 

"Blech…" I spat and gagged.

The air tasted of blood. So rich and thick of it. I was so thirsty… My eyes shifted and saw a pool of some sort… Water??? I reached for it. Closer and closer my hand went. I dipped my hand in. It was so hot! I quickly removed my hand. I cringed… The smell of burning flesh filled the air. I looked at my hand, it was burned pretty badly.

I saw the pool began to bubble. With all my strength I pushed myself as far as I could from it. The wind blew about harder making my hair go all directions. It stung my face and skin. The dress I was wearing was now in rags as the wind harshly blew.

Creek, creek! Ba-dum! Ba-dum! Lug-a-lug! Grich, grich! _So many noises… I wasn't alone…_

__

"Hello?" I asked meekly.

_An evil cackle boomed from all around me. I forced myself up and curled into a ball. I shook and shivered with fear. _

_"Well…looks like you're awake, Sensuta," A dark figure loomed over me._

_He cackled again_ _and stepped forward closer me. I could feel his darkness. He bent over just inches from my face. I saw his ice-cold blue eyes. They stared at me with…I wasn't sure if it was anger that I was here or pleasure that I was hurt. I felt his breath on my face. He smiled._

"Yamato…" I growled.

Yamato grinned with a demonic face and kissed me. I wasn't sure if you called it a kiss, since it was so full of hate. I raised my hand, not thinking that it was the burned one. I frowned in anger and belted him in the stomach. He fell back away from me and I tried to stand. I felt my knees shake before I stumbled and fell again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed in a heavy tone.

"Stupid idiot…" I mumbled in disgust.

I gripped my hand; feeling dribbles of blood slide down my arm. It stung as I made a fist. I heard the blood 'squish' through my fingers. The pain only made Yamato laugh harder. His laughter soon got annoying, as if it was an insect buzzing around my ear. I scowled.

"You don't ever shut your mouth, do you?" I growled.

Yamato stopped and looked at me as if I was a tiny bug that had to be squish immediately. He cocked up one of his eyebrows and walked circles around me. I felt like a dead animal waiting for scavengers to eat my bone and flesh. 

"Pretty bold words for a princess…" he spat, "But spunk isn't getting you anywhere. You can barely stand, and you expect to get away alive. Ha! I laugh at your incompetence."

"At least I'm not as stupid as you are. Willing to work for evil. Haven't you heard that good always conquers evil," I challenged.

Yamato's deadly cold eyes narrowed and glared at me. 

"You calling me stupid," Yamato rolled his eyes, "You are so insubordinate to evil. Why don't you take a chance in the evil life, huh?"

"'Cause it's evil, duh…" I replied like a 'true rebellious teenager' as my mother would say.

"Goodies-goodies are little sissies, you know that!? People thinking that always good wins."

"I'm not a goodie-goodie, or I wouldn't have done this!" I cried out in rage.

I sprung on my legs as if they were springs. It felt as if I had an extra boost of strength right now. I glared at him and pulled out my sword. I even grinned lightly as I saw him dead in front of me. I call out a battle cry as loud as I could. I felt the sword weigh down my burned hand, but I no longer care. 

"DIE!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I thrust my sword into his stomach.

I heard the 'shing' and 'crunch' as it went through his flesh and bone. I saw it go straight though him. I panted lightly as I roughly pulled out the long weapon. Blood oozed and dripped from it. It wreaked an unbearable stench. Once again that taste of blood returned in the air.

My eyes wandered up at his face. He smiled as he coughed and gagged blood. His blood dripped from his mouth and onto my hand. I cringed as I wiped the blood on my dress. The liquid was black instead of its normal copper color. 

I felt it…so cold all around me. My eyes went wide when I saw it and I gasped lightly… A dark fog from all around us spread wider. Yamato cackled as it all directly went into him. The fog went into him, repairing his injury while changing him. He grew even taller, and muscular. A tail came from behind him, and hissed everywhere. You could hear his clothes crack and rip as he grew.

"Welcome…" he growled in a deep voice, "Welcome to H***…" (A/N: You guyz know da word…it's da place for down there where it's all evil…sorry, me dun say bad words…)

I couldn't be there…I couldn't…could I??? How will I escape now? Will I…die? NO! I shook my head. I mustn't lose hope…

And hope was the only thing that sustained me while I was here…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Taichi looked out his bedroom window. The breeze softly blew as the sun was coming up higher in the sky. Everyone had stayed up all night into battle, and all early morning planning the next attack.

Taichi went over and over the attack in his head. It was really quite simple. All knights, squires, and pages 12 and over will battle. They will form a line of 50 outside the castle on the field. Then the next line of 50 warriors behind them, and the next, and the next. When they hear a horn sounding, it means that they are under attack. They will all charge and attack the monster ridding of evil.

But in the meantime, he needed to sleep. Taichi yawned and stretched his arms in the air. He walked along the soft wood of the floor to his cushion bed. He lie there and spread the warm blanket around him. Taichi felt the soft fabric against his skin. He was tired as he let himself drift to sleep.

He had a dream… The dream told of something, something he didn't understand. Taichi was confused as it wore on…

_I see myself standing outside the castle in formation. I am the center of the first row. I keep my chin up and hold my sword tight. I felt my heartbeat like fire ants biting its prey._

King Keisuke sat on his horse in front of me. The horse neighed and kicked. The grass whipped in the wind as a harsh gust blew by. A gust of dirt kicked from the ground and wound itself around the warriors. 

The smell of blood arises in the air again as we start to slowly march. I look to my side where Sora stood next to me. I saw her face full of fear. With my other hand, I reached for hers and held it. Her crimson eyes looked into mine.

"We'll get her back…" I told her.

She nodded and lightly smiled. She turned her head forward as we headed on to another battle. Another fight, another massacre, another day of life. 

As we got closer, the reeking smell filled our noses. I looked to Daisuke as he plugged his nose and made a funny face. I turned, head on looking at the horizon. The sun was almost all gone. 

"Wait!" I heard a voice call out.

I immediately spun around at the urgency of the voice. Ame was running towards us. Her gown flowed like ripples on water. I saw perspiration glisten on her face. The tall grass swished as she approached us.

"Call upon the powers of good before it's too late!!!" she said.

My eyes grew wide with fear as a dark mist surrounded her. It covered her and muffled her scream. My heartbeat in fear. I was scared as my knees lightly shook. The darkness freed her. Ame's limp body fell to the ground. She didn't move…

"No!" I cried out.

She couldn't be dead…no! She was a goddess! I closed my eyes and remembered a part of the legend. "If one of the two die…the world as we know it will come to an end and will be tosses over to evil." I swallowed hard.

The monster was now visible. I blinked. It seemed so big…much larger than last time. Its shadow covered us all. All the warriors were covered in darkness. The monster loomed high above us. It covered the moon's light, making the world dark.

I held up my sword ready. I saw the sharp blade. I wanted to kill it…stop all of this hate, and make it peace. I had to. I must. I wasn't letting the world down, not now, not ever!!!

The monster's red eyes glew hot red. It shined as the only light for miles and miles around. 

"Fire the mangonles and trebuchets!!!" King Keisuke instructed. 

Knights cut ropes as large boulders flew in the air. They hit the monster…but not a single scratch.

I watched King Keisuke draw his sword from its scabbard. The blade shined in the ghastly red light. 

The monster took a step. The ground shook. I breathed heavily. My heartbeat as fast as the sun's light could reach my eyes in the morning. The monster's eyes narrowed. Its red eyes glew even brighter. ZOOM! A long beam of red power hit the back of the formation! The screams of people filled the air. I smelt burning flesh. I heard the agony of the other soldiers. I looked at the monster in disbelief, not wanting to believe what happened.

"NOOOO!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could in pure rage, "By the powers of the DigiWorld, we shall vanquish you!!!!"

An orange light glew on my chest along with my sword. Eight points of light glew from people. I saw it as I turned… What was going on? The eight lights doubled to 16 then an added light of 17. Seventeen light temples. Light temples? How did I know what they were called.

"Taichi…I feel the power," Sora murmured…

My chocolate eyes looked to her as a red light shined from her. I had a feeling. I removed the other sword on my belt… I studied the angel sword one last time before I handed it to her.

"It's yours…" I said.

Sora's hands reached out to it. As she touched it a bright light glew and spread…

"NO!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP US!!!!!!" Taichi awoke at the sounds of screams, wails, and cries. 

He bolted up from his bed in cold sweat. His dream…he didn't understand. Light temples? The angel sword…

But something else caught his attention. The smell of burning flesh hung darkly in the air. The cries of innocent people could be heard from every inch of the kingdom. Taichi got up and looked out his window. A whole village burst into flames!

Mangonles and trebuchets hurled large rocks into the air. Taichi breathed in shallow breaths…this was the worse battle ever.

"Oh…oh my gosh…" Taichi murmured at the horrific site.

His chestnut hair whipped his face as a cold shot of air hit the land. Normally the air was clear and clean…but now it was dark and full of blood. Taichi cringed as he wiped the red liquid from his face.

Taichi watched in horror as the dark mist took over the bodies of innocent knights. They fought amongst themselves, not knowing who was the enemy. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he watched men hack off fellow knight's heads. He watched them slay each other…it was all death for no reason.

The night sky was so dark…it was filled with clouds, there were no stars, the moon hang like a black ball in the air.

"Prince Taichi!" a familiar voice called.

The door was kicked down as a dust cloud blew upwards. Through the dust emerged Sir Daisuke. We wore the same armor from the night before. Daisuke carried a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a mighty lance. In his other hand, he carried the main part of armor, the chest plate.

"Here," Daisuke said in a hurry, "This is the only piece of armor left! The formation didn't work because the monster ambushed us, taking other creatures with it!"

Taichi nodded, and hastily put on the armor. He took the quiver of arrows and bow and put it on his back. Taichi grabbed the lance and got his sword. Taichi quickly tested the sword's weight.

"Hurry!!! Some knights also took Sora!" Daisuke cried.

Taichi's heart ached as he heard those words. He looked to Daisuke.

"Let's go!" Taichi ordered.

The two ran down the corridor. Their feet slapped against the cold stony pavement. 

Many men charged at them from all directions. Taichi's eyes widened as they all held their swords ready to kill him. He narrowed his eyes, scowling at all of them. Taichi held his sword up right. The sword began to glow the orange light. He suddenly felt the courage within him to fight…

"This…is…war…" Taichi cried out in pure rage.

A bunch of men charged at him…

"…No one messes with the girl I love…"

Taichi saw all their swords. The shined with red, fresh blood…

"AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"

Taichi gripped his sword's hilt. A few seconds went by, though it felt like hours. Taichi felt his heartbeat nervously as he watched one of the knight's raise their sword, it's blade waiting to take his life.

Taichi gripped harder onto his sword. With a mighty swing he chopped off a young knight's right arm, meaning it's his swords arm. It dropped to the floor as blood oozed out.

Taichi went on forward, slashing and killing the knights that pour out like ants. More and more coppery liquid gushed out and splashed him with every cut. He grimaced as he heard bones crunch and snap.

The rage within him gave him a special strength along with his courage. He no longer fought like a man, but more like a demon with a good heart. He believed in his power, and the power returned to him with every swipe of his sword.

It had seemed to the knights that Prince Taichi was on fire. A fire of passion to find Sora. His determination to get Sora back flowed within him. He had a certain drive in him, and it wouldn't stop until the enemy was dead and Sora was back safely.

As he and Daisuke ran out of the castle's keep. They found themselves in a corridor before the portcullis. They dodged hot oils that were dumped down from the murder holes of the castle.

Taichi went on, killing and injuring who came after him. Another swipe with his sword, another man dead. On and on. They reached the outside of the castle walls where people ran about in panic.

Daisuke looked around in horror as he saw the blood stained soil beneath his feet.

Taichi's chocolate eyes surveyed the area as he went on looking for Sora. There! A young boy had her. Taichi ran as fast as he could.

"Hold it right there!!!" Taichi yelled as he tried to thrust his sword into the boy's heart.

The little boy immediately dropped the rope that bound the princess. He ducked the sword and stayed on the floor kneeling in front of the prince. The orange light surround the boy and he was free of the darkness.

"Please…" he pleaded, "I didn't mean to…spare me, sir! I didn't know what came over me…"

Taichi looked angrily at the boy. He panted as he held his sword down.

"Please…I'm all that my mother has… My father and grandfather were killed… Please, sir."

The young boy softened Taichi's heart. Taichi looked at the boy's emerald green eyes. They were calm and gentle, and so pure of light. The boy's brown hair was in a mess as a trickle of blood flowed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…tell me of whatever you want, and I'll give it to you," the young boy said.

Taichi weakly smiled to the boy as he spoke.

"There's nothing that I want from you. You're have a pure heart, you aren't evil," Taichi replied smiling.

The boy looked up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir!" he said.

"You are welcome," Taichi answered.

He turned about to walk away as the young boy stopped him.

"Wait, sir!"

Taichi turned and looked at the still kneeling boy. His clothes were in rags and covered in blood. Taichi could tell he had been fighting a lot… The boy stood and slightly bowed to him.

"If the war ever does stop," he began, "Please visit me in Kamiya. My mother would be glad to meet the person who spared the life of her son."

"K…Kamiya?" Taichi asked, "What's your name? How'd you get here???"

"My name is Iori Hida…haven't you heard? King Yoru sent all pages, squires, and knights of all ages to Takenouchi to take it over. I have probably said too much to you. What is your name? I'd like to know the name of a true hero…"

"I am Prince Taichi of Kamiya…"

"If you are the prince, why didn't you know about the knights coming?"

"My father…he used us, the strongest knights, to leave because he knew we would stop him from ambushing the Takenouchi!" Taichi said in anger, "How could he…"

"Whatever is going on, you must keep on fighting, and chose a side, before the Takenouchi, or even the Kamiya kill you…"

"Taichi!!!!!" A sudden scream yelled.

Taichi quickly turned and saw a man taking Sora away. The man was tall, and heavily built. 

"C'mon!" Daisuke said.

"All right, you can come along too, Iori, if you wish," Taichi answered as he looked onto the boy.

"It would be a great honor to fight alongside the prince!" Iori smiled lightly and took his sword.

The three chased after the man. Along the way, more knights attacked them. They swiped at the knights killing and hurting more of them. Blood sprayed in all directions, as it's stench stung their noses.

Taichi, Daisuke, and Iori followed the knight back to the keep's roof. The wind hurled by, making a swooshing sound against their ears. Their hair whipped at them in all ways. 

The large man wore a suit of black armor, which was splattered with dripping blood. The black armor shined brightly in the night's minimal light.

Taichi's eyes went directly to Sora who shook in fear behind the evil knight. He saw the fear in her crimson eyes as a collection of cuts and gashes tattooed her skin. Anger boiled in Taichi's veins. No one hurts his girl like that…not ever.

He charged at the black armored man. Taichi's chocolate eyes glew in bright red anger. His sword's blade shined radiantly as he swooped at the knight. The knight dodged the attack and dashed to the side. Taichi scowled and charged at him again.

"DIE!!!!" Taichi yelled in fury.

The two combated in a waltz on the keep's roof. The sound of swords clanging against each other ran through out the land. Sweat dripped along their cheeks as they kept on dueling.

Something caught Taichi's eye as he and the knight passed Sora. Sora's eyes glowed demonicly a bright blood red. Fangs grew from her mouth as a dark mist surrounded her.

"NOOO!!!" Taichi called out.

He ducked the knight and made his way to Sora. Sora scowled evilly and stood. With her bare hands, she ripped the rope to shreds. The black knight laughed.

"See my new apprentice…who knew it would be her," He laughed menacingly. 

Taichi glared at his adversary. He looked at him with anger as he laughed. 

"Oh, Taichi!" Taichi looked at Sora as she 'giggled.'

Sora sneered at him. Her eyes were cold, and red. She licked her lips, like a bloodthirsty killer. She held her hands in front of her as they grew claws.

"Ready or not…" she began, "Here I come!!!"

Sora charged at Taichi like an animal. Her hair whipped around in the bellowing wind. Taichi dodged her attack and grabbed his sword. He was scared…he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"Scared?" Sora asked mockingly.

Taichi glared at her back, "No…" he lied.

"Good." She lashed out her hand.

The razor claws cut Taichi's cheek. Four gashes on his face dripped with blood. Sora grinned contently. 

"Sora…please don't make me do this…" Taichi pleaded as he dodged another pounce.

It hurt Taichi to see them fighting like animals.

"Do what!?" Sora snapped.

Taichi grabbed his sword. Its blade shined in the minimal light. It just made Sora grin even wider. She charged at him and lashed out at him. Taichi used his sword to intercept her attack. The sound of metal against claws made them wince. They stood there locked between blade and claws.

"You can fight it," Taichi told Sora, "I believe in you."

"No you don't! I hate you!" Sora cried out as she slashed him again, but this time on the arm.

Taichi dropped his sword, and clutched his bleeding arm.

"Prince Taichi!" Iori cried out in fear.

He looked to the young boy and weakly smiled. Taichi looked again to Sora who was panting for air. She still looked fiercely at him. Taichi just smiled at her.

"Why are you so happy?" she retorted with a frown.

"You don't mean what you say. That's the evil talking," Taichi replied.

He slowly made a step towards her.

"Get away!!!" Sora yelled as she scratched his face again.

Taichi didn't care. The gashes didn't faze him. Taichi felt the blood flow down his cheek and onto his armor. He simply wiped it from his face.

Sora looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes slowly began to soften back to its normal look. She fangs began to shrink from her mouth.

Taichi walked to Sora and held her hand. The bright orange light spread from Taichi's sword to himself to Sora. The evil cried in pain within Sora and it disappeared. A soft redish light began to glow in Sora's heart. 

Daisuke and Iori watched in amazement as sparkles glew all around them. The whole town stopped for a moment to spectate.

"I feel so free…" Sora awed.

The second sword from Taichi's belt rose in the air and into Sora's palm. A white light spread through out the kingdom. Taichi heard the black knight cry out in suffering.

"What's…what's going on!?" Daisuke called out.

Taichi and Sora looked at him from their place in the air. An orange and blue light glew from Daisuke, as a gray and purple light glew from Iori.

"Amazing…" Iori gasped.

Sixteen light points were seen from around the kingdom. Townspeople gawked at the light points.

"Light temples…" Taichi murmured softly.

"NO!!!!!" the black knight cried, "Why is this happening to me!?"

Sora gasped as a blue light shined from him.

"W…who are you?" Iori asked.

The man removed his helmet. Golden hair fell as ice-blue eyes glared at them all.

"I am Yamato, who else you idiot."

The white light lead Taichi and Sora down from the sky. A beam of another light outstretched from the Light Temples. The swords shined from Taichi and Sora. A spiked mace was shown to Iori. And a lance was given to Daisuke. 

"These are your weapons…" Ame replied as she magically appeared to them from the edge of the roof, "Use them to fight the evils of the world…but first you must find all the Light Temples before it is too late."

They all nodded.

"Breathe your last, Ame!!!" Yamato yelled in his wrath.

His sword with a dark blade rose in the air. With a physically powerful thrust, the sword plunged into Ame's heart. Her eyes went dark as she fell off the roof.

"Ame!!!" They all cried out in terror.

Taichi closed his eyes. He remembered the evil take her away in hid dream… It was so vivid in his head. What was going on!? Could his dream possibly foretell the future?

They all looked out where the monster stood. It was much larger and stronger. Its eyes glew in the blood red color. 

"NO!!! It can't be!!! STOP!!!" Taichi cried out.

The monster's laser eyes beamed down to the down. The ground shook with a mighty force. People screamed for help as they were being burned and trampled. Houses and buildings burst into flames. 

From the corner of Daisuke's eye, he saw a Kamiyan knight inside the castle tower through an arrow loop. Daisuke noticed the coat of arms…it was Sir Fujiyama! He drew the bow's rope and pulled the arrow back. His arm was tight as his muscles were strained. 

"Get down!" Daisuke hollered out.

The arrow was aimed for Sora and Taichi! It left the bow and hurled in the air towards them. It whistled about, ready to execute someone. Taichi's eyes grew wide as it neared them. He grabbed Sora as they ducked and rolled about the floor.

As it happened, the Kamiyan army fleet charged at the from all directions. Their hearts pumped in fear…they were scared… When they thought the monster was enough, they had more troubles on their hands and the weight of the world on their shoulders…

**__**

TBC…To Be Continued…

V-mon: trepidation??? Incompetence??? Insubordinate!?!?!? Why did you use such long words!? Digi know what they mean!?!?!?

S-chan: ^_^;;; Me wuz playing with da laptop's thesaurus…=D

V-mon: O.o Ohhhhhhh…kaaaaaayyyyyyy…

S-chan: And so dat's chap. 5! It wuz kinda longer than usual to make up for sucky-ness and unoriginality…-_-;;; Ooo! Long word! ^_^ Hee hee! If anyone knows how to get rid of writer's block, pweeze tell me!!! 

V-mon: Yup yup, we also sorry dat it took so long for this to come out…gomen nasai…

S-chan: Please review or email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]SorachannVmon@cs.com! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! Ja ne, Minna-san! Bye-a-bye!

~Sora-chan 

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:SorachannVmon@cs.com



	6. Part 6

*DISCLAIMER: Goshness...once again...i **do not own Digimon!!** I still wished I did...hehe! Yup! until now! ^_-;;; Then I could of changed all the Sorato in 02!! *Grrrrr!!*

S-chan: Mee'za NOT DEAD!! *giggles* hehe! Man!! I reallie wanted to write agen, so here I am!! A new chp to "The Evil Awaits"...gosh, I started this in the 7th grade, totally forgot it in the 8th grade, and now I'm a **freshman** in high school!!! Geeeeeez...lol!! Welps, I'm BAAAACK!! haha! I'm surprised I still remember the storyline of this fic! hehehe!!

V-mon: Yup yup!! We missed u guys!! *huggles* U miss us? =P 

Daisuke: Nope!

S-chan: GRRR!! *chases Dai*

V-mon: *sigh* Things just dun change X_x;;;;

As usual, comments, questions, things to say, flamez, are all welcome!! ^____^ More flamez peepz!! I just wuv FIRE!! hee heee heeeee!!! ^___^;;; Tis been sooo long already, but you know what?? My writing still hasn't improved... =( sad, huh? X_x;;; Please review, or email me at**Sorachantaiora@cs.com**!! Arigato!!

Now...sit back, and relax, and enjoy another edition to the suckie story! Jaaa...

--S o R a - c H a N

****

The Evil Awaits...Part 6

Written by S o R a - c H a N

"My god..." the words escaped Sora's lips ever so quietly...

Taichi slowly rose, and looked about... From atop the roof, everything was visible... Within the distance stood the monster, and all around from all aspects of the kingdom was filled with Kamiyan knights. Their shouts bellowed, and their swords clashed. The kingdom was filled with noise! More and more people died to their bloody end...and a river of red ran through the town... Everywhere, death was present, and bloody bodies were used as barriers, shields, and reinforcement for people's falling houses... The four knights' gaped at the sight...

"Looks like you're all at a lost," their attention turned to the smirking Yamato, "Ha! Now you puny fighters of so-called 'good', now face my master, and the Kamiyan fleet!!"

He rose to his feet, and they all scowled upon his presence...their expressions of total hatred. Yamato simply laughed...

"You stupid son of a b****!!" Taichi roared, and grabbed his sword, standing valiantly, "Go to h***!!"

"Oh...I'm so afraid of the prince in shining armor!" Yamato mocked, his voice oozing with sarcasm, "I've been to h*** before...it's not so bad!"

Yamato's face became one of a demons, horns grew from his head, and an evil smile bore upon his face. Taichi growled...a fire within burned...

__

Clang! Clang! Again their swords clashed! In the minimal light of the light temples that glowed from the darkness, the swords flashed beautifully, yet spelled utter destruction. Taichi's eyes shined with a fire from within, a fire from the rage, and his passion for the side of good.

"You tried to kill the girl I love, you stole away her sister, and now you expect me to just let you go to h***? I think not!" a goofy, lopsided, Taichi grin appeared on his angry face, "I won't just leave u there! NO! I shall kill you in it's fiery depths, revive you, and kill you again for my pleasure!!!"

Yamato swiped his sword about, whipping the freezing air... Taichi tried his best, but Yamato too was a great swordsman... _chang! cling! shing!_ Again and again their swords collide, but neither advanced upon the other... Yet, a slight move was made, and Yamato's sword cut the side of Taichi's cheek...blood gushed out, dripping to the floor...

"Such bold words for a weak fool!" Yamato cackled, and within one swipe of his sword, he caught him off guard, and whapped his hand...Taichi's sword fell upon the stone roof...

Yamato thrust his sword into Taichi's face... Taichi's chocolate eyes looked ahead at the gleaming steal covered in his blood...he felt no fear...yet, his heart seemed to stop.

"Do it..." he sneered, "Kill me, if you so truly can..."

Yamato's evil smirk widened, looking straight into the Prince's eyes of valor, "My Pleasure!"

"TAI!!" Sora cried out...

Her heart hammered, cold sweat dripped upon her face. The short moments seemed an eternity, and her breathing just seemed to stop...as all of time just hung in the air... All the sensations around her could no longer be felt...the burning flesh, the Kamiyan and Takenouchi fighting, the monster, people's cries...to her, their image and sound all melted away as a candle melted its wax, and all Sora saw before her was Taichi, her lifelong friend and true love, about to die...

Emotions ran to its peak, and she ran forward...her legs felt limp, and she almost reached him...her hand so near to his...she could feel his warmth...yet...something pulled her back...

"NO!!" 

She turned, anger blazing within, looking at whomever caught her wrist. Large green eyes looked upon the small Iori...

"This is their fight..." he said simply, but nevertheless sincerely...

__

SMACK!I Her gentle hand struck Iori on the cheek... Sora's breathing heaved as she panted. Tears flowed along her cheek...

"I don't care!!" hot tears poured down from her eyes like a gentle rain, "I won't let him die!!"

"Sora..." she heard his soft voice. 

Her bright crimson eyes looked upon him. She looked into his deep coffee eyes that she had known all her life...the eyes of truth, bravery, and they communicated, and she instantly knew what he thought... Sora's heart plummeted and stopped...

"No..." was all she was about to utter.

"I love you with all my heart..." Taichi whispered, barely audible...

A second passed in utter silence for the star-crossed lovers... again, it felt like forever... Tears came against their faces... In an instant...

"TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed in utter horror, her voice piercing the heavy sky...

Taichi yelped, he felt blood pouring against him...the warm liquid of crimson spread amongst his body...he felt it touch him all over as Yamato's sword went deeper into his abdomen... He could feel the hot blade grinding into him... Blood poured from his mouth, and he breathed ever so lightly... Taichi's eyes watched Yamato's sneer...Taichi managed a lopsided grin....

"Fool..." Yamato's evil smile grew as he held in the sword for a bit longer to make him suffer, "And thy brave, valiant knight dies..." he finishes as he quickly drew the sword from Taichi's body...

"Not quite..." Taichi whispers...

As his body dropped to the cold, stone roof, he picked up his sword... He heaved with all his might.

"DIE, DEMON!!!"

And a sliver flash was seen in the air as his sword cut Yamato's body in half...Taichi watched his upper half slide off his legs and onto the ground...Yamato's cold blue eyes remained open, in the eerie stare of death as his mouth hung open as the legs of insects crawled out...black blood oozed as if a river, and burned whatever it had touch...the roof's slabs of stone softened and began to melt...

Taichi dropped his sword as the stone within shined...

"And may thee burn in h***, and be ready for me to kill him once more..." Taichi uttered as he collapsed into Sora's arms...

"Tai...don't leave me..." 

Her tears fell upon his face...he grinned to her. 

"It will be okay...don't worry....we'll always be together..." Taichi smiled and with little strength he had left, he linked his pinkie into hers as they often did as children, "Take care of Sensuta...you'll find her again...tell her I love her too..."

"...I will..." Sora murmured, "I love you, Taichi...Thank you..."

"There are no please or thank you's in friendships..." Taichi smiled..."I....love...you...too..."

She leaned over, and kissed him softly on the lips....she felt his warmth, his love.... They could each others tears, but it didn't matter now... Sora gently pulled away...and found him gone... 

"Taichi...!" Sora buried her face within his neck...she could smell the same familiar scent she knew all her life...she sobbed, and wailed, and no longer cared what was going on around her... She caressed his soft skin, and looked at his gentle face...

His face didn't show pain, nor regret... Yet, was so pure, and in peace... His gentle pink lips left soft and moist...his eyes shut as if he were in a happy dream... It was almost as if he were merely asleep...

Sora watched as her tears fell onto his cheeks, and rolled away to the side... His blood had seeped into her clothing, and there she sat...holding her one true love, never wanting to let go... She felt a pain so deep within her heart that it pulsated through her, and made her want to pick up his sword and thrust it into her own heart, wanting it all to end, and be with him... Yet, she knew, it wasn't what he would of wanted her to do...she just wanted to think of him...and only him...be together like they did as kids...like old times... right there, she daydreamed to see what it would be like if he were still alive...if all this didn't happen... 

"I vow, to avenge Taichi's death...To kill the monster and his disciples...stab them in the hearts and feel no mercy towards them, as they had no mercy toward Taichi...I will grimly kill them in my bare hands if I have to...Mark my words, they shall all DIE!" Sora vowed solemnly in anger and rage...

A clatter awoken her from spell... She gasped and looked behind her, past the cold stare of the lifeless Yamato... 

"Princess Sora!" a familiar voice cried out...

Up the stairs of the keep walked Sir Schuyler, still alive. He stood at the top, his face full of perspiration, and his once shining armor tarnished in bright red blood... He was panting, and tired... His breathing seemed to stop as he looked at Sora's crying face and then to Taichi's body...

"God, no..." he uttered softly...

Schuyler walked forward, kicking the halves of Yamato which were in his way. He looked amongst Daisuke and Iori, who bowed their heads in respect... As he peered down the keep wall, he saw Ame's dead body lying on the ground, with knights trampling over her...

His knees now unbuckled and he fell to the ground, splashing in the dark blood, now frightfully cold... Tears came to his eyes as he clenched his fists...

"W...what...happened...? This is the end..." he cried...

Daisuke put a hand on his broad shoulder.

"No...there is a small light of hope...it will be okay...just believe..." Daisuke tried to brighten his hopes, and sadly smiled...

Though, they all knew they had to hope for the best...none of them really did... Somehow, one way or another they all felt it was the end...

"Taichi's dead...Ame's dead...and who knows where Sensuta is...it's all over..." Schuyler cried harder, "and now Kamiyan knights are beating our army... The King and Queen are held hostage! The monster keeps burning bodies, and the world is just falling apart! God d*****!! What hope is there!?! S***! There is none!!"

Iori looked away... He felt it was all wrong...that wasn't the case...somehow...they had to get through...they had to...but how??

"Let's go..." Iori said.

"What? Who are you?" Schuyler blurted...

"I'm Iori, a Kamiyan page...but, I stand forever by Prince Taichi...and we must stop all this madness...with this war, nothing will ever be fixed... Who is your royal messenger?"

"Lady Teresa..." Sora replied softly, "I hope she is alright..."

"Does anyone know where she dwells?? We must get a messenger on a boat to Kamiya, to stop the knights! Also to tell that their Prince is...gone..." Iori spoke the last sentence gently.

"That'll take days...send me and Lady Teresa once we find her...we need a Kamiyan representative..." Daisuke said.

"It might not work...the Kamiyan fleet would shoot down our boat...plus, we have no access to a port..." Schuyler groaned, "I want there to be a way out of this so badly...there needs to be...and I have to find Sensuta..."

Sora looked upon the sword of courage...she gently lifted it up, and studied it carefully... She ran her finger over the blade...feeling it's sharpness...it was light, and strong... She drew a breath and touched it one last time...

"Schuyler..." Sora said.

"Yeah?" he looked towards her, sadly.

"Take this sword..." she handed it to him...Schuyler tested it's weight and whipped it through the air... his eyes softened and looked back at Sora...

"I can't...it's Taichi's..." he replied gently.

"Take it for now...I have a plan..." The others looked eagerly at Sora, with expressions longing for hope, she lightly smiled at them all. "Schuyler and I will go look for Sensuta...in the mean time, I want Daisuke and Iori to look for the other light temples, and find Lady Teresa... Once you've found everyone, and found her, send Daisuke, Hikari, and Lady Teresa to Kamiya...and straighten things out... During all that, we'll try to manage here... It's not a brilliant plan, but I trust in you we can do it..."

Schuyler smiled hopefully, and nodded. He looked amongst the other hopeful faces as they all smiled... Sora nodded, and smiled along... 

"Let's get going...let's go to the castle... is it under siege?" she asked.

"No...the Kamiyan knights abandoned the fortress after taking hostage the King and Queen...they found the hall easier to access than climbing up the mountain, plus they have enough men to guard the hall on flat land," Schuyler replied trying to sound clam...

Sora nodded...she looked upon Taichi...with her strength she picked him up and put him over his shoulder... Strangely, she felt safe holding him so close to her...

**__**

TBC...To Be Continued...

------------

hehe!! okay...that chapter is reallie unoriginal...i think it's the worse chapter out of this story...=( but...hey, it's a start after not writing ne fan fics for a whole year! lol... I made the chapter purposely shorter, so it's easier for the reader, and you wouldn't have to sit there for so long...so yeah =) I hope it helps!

also, so sorry to keep all you guys who wanted me to continue this waiting...=( But, it's here now, and I really hope u liked it, despite it's suckie-ness... X_x;;;...thanks for sticking through the whole thing!! hehehe!!!

Please tell me whatcha think! Be sure to review or email at **Sorachantaiora@cs.com**!! Thanks!! ^__^ Till the next time...Sayonara, minna-san!!!

--S o R a - c H a N


End file.
